The Agreement
by Relena for President
Summary: Years ago, Relena and one of her close friends made a pact: if neither of them had any marriage prospects by the time they turned 30, they would marry each other. With her 30th birthday approaching, Relena has an offer to consider. What will she choose?
1. Twenty-One Candles

**April 7, A.C. 201**

 **Newport City, Sanc Kingdom**

"Thank you all for coming to my party."

Relena Darlian raised her champagne flute and smiled at the small group of guests in her living room. She and her friends had started the evening at Newport City's most exclusive club, but quickly garnered too many curious onlookers. Worried about press attention, Relena had her driver bring everyone back to her home, where the festivities - mostly just drinking - continued. Now everyone was slumped over on her couch and chairs, a few people propping themselves up on the floor.

Duo Maxwell was one of those people.

"Speech! Speech!" he shouted, hoisting his beer can.

Relena gave him a little wave. "Thanks. No need for a speech, I just wanted to say that tonight is very special to me, so thank you all for sharing that with me. Now, everyone get home safely! Or don't, because I have plenty of guest rooms."

With that, she gave a little curtsy to the room. Her friends cheered and raised their cans, bottles and glasses. Relena laughed and settled on her sofa next to her longtime friend Dorothy Catalonia.

"Ah, Relena. Another year older and wiser." Dorothy sipped her own champagne gingerly. "Not that you're old, yet. You know what I mean."

Relena rolled her eyes playfully. "Why, thank you. I hate to admit that at twenty-one, I'm already feeling like an old maid. It's just odd to think of how much time has already passed since the war ended, and I took over my father's job…"

"You've accomplished a lot," Quatre Raberba Winner piped up from a nearby chair. "You should be happy."

"I am happy," Relena sighed. "Just… a little lonely at times. That's all." She stared into her champagne, frowning. The sparkling gold liquid danced up on her, not offering any answers. She shrugged and took a long, slow sip.

"Aw, but you have us." Hilde Maxwell got up from her spot next to Duo and leaned over to give Relena a hug. The birthday girl laughed and hugged her back.

"I know, and I appreciate that." Relena was surprised she and Hilde had become close after the Eve Wars, since Relena was always working, or traveling for work, and Hilde lived on L2 with Duo, running their salvage business. But since Duo still took on Preventers work every now and then, Relena ended up bumping into him and Hilde on a fairly frequent basis.

It almost went without saying that she and Dorothy would remain good friends, since they saw each other all the time. Dorothy had fashioned herself as a consultant and was constantly advising government officials. She and Relena would often meet up for dinner, drinks or shopping.

Quatre came around less often, but he and Relena would sometimes see each other at charity events or ceremonies. He was one of the few former Gundam pilots Relena continually kept in touch with, though, besides Duo.

And one other person. But he wasn't at the party. Relena couldn't say she was surprised. But she was annoyed, ever so slightly, that he hadn't bothered to contact her that day. And, now, her twenty-first birthday was almost over.

She sighed again without meaning to. Hilde responded with another hug. "Oh, Relena, don't be sad! How about some more champagne?"

"No, thanks." Relena smiled up at her sadly. "I'm pretty sure I've had enough."

"You need to get laid," Duo mumbled. The others gasped. "What?" He spread his hands. "I'm not volunteering; I'm _married_ , you guys." He grinned over at Hilde, who glared at him from across the room.

"Duo Maxwell, if I were any closer I'd smack you right now." Hilde rolled her eyes. "Be sensitive, will ya?"

"Sheesh, sorry." Duo scratched the back of his head, looking at Relena sheepishly. "Just trying to help. There must be some eligible bachelor around for you to, you know, date, at least." His eyes narrowed. "Besides Mr. No-Show, I mean." He took a final swig of his beer. "I'm empty," he complained. "Babe?"

"You've had enough, too, mister," Hilde scolded him.

Relena sank her cheek into her palm, her elbow resting on the knee of her full tulle skirt. She'd wanted something sort of fancy, but still fun and youthful for her party dress. The sparkly top with the pouffy skirt had immediately jumped out at her. She couldn't help but lament the fact that _he_ wouldn't see her in it.

She groaned out loud. "Guys, please do me a favor and don't mention Heero again tonight, all right? He was invited, he didn't come; I didn't expect him to come, anyway. He hasn't been to one of my parties in ages. We've established that. We've been over it. I'm over it." She held her champagne flute aloft as if signaling her defeat.

"Sorry, Relena." Hilde pulled a face, patting her friend's shoulder. "He's a jerk. You deserve better."

"That guy's about as far from normal as they come," Duo sighed.

"His loss," Dorothy said matter-of-factly, flipping her long blond hair over one shoulder. "Cheers to finding new men, and new beginnings!"

"I'll drink to that." Relena clinked her glass with Dorothy's.

As the time ticked closer to midnight, Duo and Hilde had retreated to one of Relena's guestrooms. Dorothy was yawning and saying her goodnights while Quatre was shrugging on his coat.

"You're leaving?" Relena followed him out to the foyer.

"Yeah, I have business to take care of in Brussels in the morning, so I'm going to make my way there tonight."

Relena shook her head at the blond business mogul. "You work even harder than I do."

Quatre laughed. "Oh, I doubt it. But this was a nice break. Thanks for having me."

"Thank you for coming." Relena gave him a light hug. "Don't be a stranger, all right? Although I'm sure we'll run into each other again soon."

Quatre's green eyes looked glossy as they parted. "Relena…" His gaze fell to his feet. "There's something I wanted to ask you."

"What's that?" Relena blinked at him expectantly, although she wasn't sure what to expect.

Quatre slowly raised his eyes to hers. "Would you, uh, ever want to go out sometime?"

Her breath caught. "You mean… like a date?"

"Like a date, sure." Quatre shrugged. "Or whatever you want to call it. It doesn't have to be anything formal. I just mean, if we're both in the same area or whatever… it might be nice to grab a drink or something, is all." He was stammering. Relena giggled. It was kind of adorable.

"That would be nice." Relena smiled sweetly at him. "Keep in touch, all right?"

"I will." To her surprise, he leaned forward and pecked her cheek. "Happy birthday, Relena."

* * *

 _A/N: Why, what's this? That is for me to know, dear readers, and you to find out! As for that other fic of mine, no worries, updates are pending. I've had a crazy month (it happens). But this little nugget has been floating around in my documents for a while so I decided to dust it off. I hope you enjoy! As always, I love you all and appreciate your feedback! Happy Thursday!_

 _\- RFP_


	2. A Friendly Proposal

**April 7, A.C. 205**

 **London, UK**

"You guys, this is the best birthday party yet." Relena's eyes shone as she surveyed her guests. "I'm so glad we decided to keep it all girls this year."

"Hear, hear!" cried Hilde. "Let's raid the mini-bar!"

After a full day of shopping and spa treatments, the group of women were holed up in one of London's swankiest hotels. Now they were "pre-gaming" while getting ready to spend a night on the town.

"Whatever happened to that gorgeous man you brought to the ESUN New Year's party?" Dorothy asked from her perch on the chaise lounge.

"You mean Henry? We broke up a while ago." Relena waved a hand in the air. "He wasn't my type."

"Really?" Dorothy arched a brow. "He was _definitely_ mine…"

"Yeah, well some of us have requirements besides 'male' and 'breathing,'" Hilde teased as she opened a nip of vodka.

"I have two more," Dorothy purred in response. "Rich and handsome."

Relena rolled her eyes. "Oh, Dorothy…"

"So." Noin sidled up next to her quietly. "You haven't heard from Heero lately?"

"No, I have." Relena met her sister-in-law's gaze, frowning. "He emailed me."

"He _emailed_ you?" Dorothy gaped at her. "That's ridiculous."

"Well, that's what we do." Relena shrugged. "We email."

Hilde arched a suspicious brow as she sipped her cocktail. "Is that _all_ you do? Because I've been led to believe otherwise…"

"By who?" Relena gasped.

"My husband, who keeps tabs on him." Hilde grinned mischievously.

"Oh, no, Relena." Noin's brow furrowed. "Please don't tell me you're still sleeping with him."

"Still?" Dorothy clucked her tongue. "I mean, I knew you lost your virginity to him ages ago, but…"

"Dorothy!" Relena whirled on her. "That was confidential!"

"Oh, please." Dorothy rolled her violet eyes. "There's not a soul in this room who didn't know that already."

"Erm, I didn't know." Relena's British friend Louisa raised a hand. "Who is this _Heero_?"

"He's… an old friend." Relena flushed.

"An old friend, or a shag boy?" Louisa grinned devilishly while Dorothy laughed.

" _Just_ a friend," Relena insisted, her face darkening.

"But you do shag him, right? I mean, what's the point of having hot male friends if you can't shag 'em?"

"Who said he was hot?" Relena protested.

"Your face," Louisa taunted. "No way would you be _that_ red if he were some average-looking bloke. I mean, _come on_."

"Admit it, you two are definitely more than friends," Hilde pressed. "You're star-crossed lovers."

"Hardly," Relena muttered. "Not all of us are fortunate enough to meet and marry our soulmates as teenagers." She looked at Hilde pointedly.

"Oh, please." Hilde guffawed. "Duo and I are _not_ soulmates. In fact, now that we've been married for so long, we're allowed to openly hate each other. It's great."

"I'm not buying that for a second," Relena retorted.

"Fine, you're right," Hilde sighed. "I love the bastard."

"I know what you mean, though," Noin interjected. "There is a fine line between love and hate…"

"Maybe that's my problem?" Relena sank next to Dorothy, placing her chin in her hands. "The lines have always been blurry with us…"

"You _do_ have a problem," Dorothy said sharply. "You need to get your man in line." She waggled her hand to show off her engagement ring. Her longtime beau, a wealthy real estate tycoon, had proposed over the holidays, and she was planning a June wedding. Relena cast an envious glance at the giant rock.

"I don't want to scare him off," Relena sighed. "I just don't think he's ready for… all of _that_."

"Well, tell him to piss or get off the pot," sang Hilde.

"She has a point," Noin agreed. "He's had plenty of time to make his move. At the very least, you should stop sleeping with him; otherwise, you're giving him the wrong idea."

"But…" Relena started.

"Oh, please," Louisa moaned. "You're all so dreadfully old-fashioned. Don't listen to these biddies, Relena. Nothing wrong with having a shag boy. You're a busy, successful, in-demand woman. You don't need a husband." She raised a glass in Relena's direction. "Cheers to your independence!"

"Thanks, Louisa." Relena smiled at her friend half-heartedly.

* * *

They had settled into a booth in a nearby club when a waiter approached their table with a bright pink cocktail.

"Excuse me, miss? The gentleman over there asked me to bring you this." Relena's eyes darted over to the bar, meeting the eyes of a handsome stranger. She flushed and tucked her head to her chin.

"Tell him thank you, but no thank you." She shook her head firmly. "I'm here with my girlfriends."

"Very well." The waiter looked slightly taken aback.

"Oh, please; I'll take it on your behalf." Hilde snatched the cocktail off of the tray. Relena laughed as the waiter wandered off, looking baffled.

"Ugh, that means he's probably going to come over here," Relena groaned.

"So? Tell him you have a boyfriend or something," Hilde suggested as she sipped her new drink. "It's partially true, anyway."

"You don't need to tell him anything, if you don't want to," Louisa jumped in. "Or you can just tell him to feck off."

Relena giggled at her friend swearing in her posh accent. "Good point."

"Besides…" Louisa pointed off to the corner. "There's another male specimen making eyes at you from across the room as we speak..."

Relena's heartbeat quickened as she craned to look around the room. Could _he_ be here?

Her gaze landed on Quatre, who greeted her with a wave before making his way over to the girls' table.

"Quatre's here?" She swung her eyes over to Dorothy. "Did he tell you he was coming?"

"Not me." Dorothy shrugged. "I thought you said he had to work?"

"Happy birthday, Relena!" Quatre leaned over the table to offer her a hug. "Sorry I'm late. I got caught up in a business meeting, but no way could I pass through London without wishing you a happy birthday." He grinned.

"It's wonderful to see you." Relena beamed at her longtime friend. "Please, won't you join us?"

Quatre squeezed in next to Relena. "I've been meaning to catch up with you," he murmured, looking at her fondly. "It's been so long."

She nodded, meeting his eyes. "Yes, it has." She and Quatre had gone out a few times, a few years ago, but both were too busy to see each other on a consistent basis, so things had gradually tapered off. Relena preferred it that way, though. She'd always thought of Quatre as a good friend, although it was clear that he still saw her as more.

* * *

"May I ask you something?"

Relena took her gaze off of her friends, who were tearing up the dance floor, and turned to Quatre. "Hmm?"

"Have you given any more thought to my proposal?" His green eyes looked so pure and hopeful.

Relena smiled and reached over to squeeze his hand. "Quatre, you're very sweet, but I just don't think it's a good idea. You're a wonderful friend, but… marriage? It's so legal, and permanent." She sighed and released his hand.

"I know, but it does make sense, when you think about it." Quatre scooted closer to her in the booth. "We're both so busy with work, we don't really have time to meet anyone. This could be the perfect solution. That way, we both get what we want - a spouse, and a family."

"But, Quatre," Relena sputtered. "I'd hate to ruin our friendship…"

"Friendship is the best foundation for a marriage." Quatre spread his hands. "Ask anyone who's been married for a long time. You never know; we could grow to really love each other. At the very least, we wouldn't have to deal with the whole dating scene any more."

"We're still young, though," Relena pointed out. "We both still have plenty of time to find someone."

"Twenty-five is young," Quatre mused. "But not _that_ young. Before you know it, we'll be thirty, and probably still single."

Relena frowned into her empty wine glass. Quatre noticed and signaled the waiter. "Another Sauvignon Blanc for the lady, please. And I'll take another Cabernet. Thank you."

Silence fell between them until the waiter returned with their drinks.

"Please, just think about it," Quatre said finally. "I'm in no rush; I just think it's a sensible idea. No matter what, though, I'll always be your friend." He raised his glass to hers in a mock toast.

"Quatre…" Relena smiled at him sadly. "You really are very sweet. And I do appreciate your being here, and looking out for me." She took a long, slow sip of her wine, then had a thought.

"Listen…" She turned and angled her body toward his. "How about this. If neither of us have any marriage prospects by the time we're both thirty, we'll… revisit this idea. Agreed?"

Quatre grinned and tipped his wine glass at her. "Agreed."

* * *

 _A/N: TEE HEE HEE._

 _\- RFP_


	3. Age Before Beauty

**March 31, A.C. 210**

 **Brussels, Belgium**

"Wow, I can't believe you're turning thirty in a matter of days." Relena's date gave her a wolfish grin as he eyed her up and down. "Age before beauty, right?"

Relena arched a brow in question. "What does that even mean?"

"It means you look good for your age, I think." The man had to be at least five years older than her, although she wasn't sure. His hairline was starting to recede, though.

"You're one to talk," she muttered into her wine glass before taking a sip.

"Huh?" he asked, frowning.

Relena sighed and set her glass back on the table. "Listen, Steve-"

" _Stephan,"_ he corrected, his frown deepening.

"Stephan." Relena cleared her throat. "Right. Look, I've had a lovely time, but I have a bunch of meetings first thing in the morning, and I've simply got to get some rest." She stood unceremoniously and pushed in her chair. "Have a good night."

"But we haven't even gotten our main course yet!" Stephan protested, his features screwing up in anger. "You can't just walk out now."

"Oh, but I must." Relena smiled and tipped her head before striding out of the hotel restaurant. She strutted into the lobby, hoping she wasn't making too much of a scene, but also not really caring.

"Bad day, or bad date?"

Relena was halfway to the elevators when the deep voice stopped her in her tracks. She swiveled to see none other than Heero Yuy. He looked sexy as ever, his wavy hair slightly disheveled as though he had raced to find her, although he managed to appear cool and collected in his Preventers jacket, work shirt and jeans.

She smirked at him before turning back to face the elevators. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know?"

She could feel him standing right behind her, and she did her best not to visibly shiver. After all these years, he still had that effect on her.

"I was going to walk you home," he said simply.

"Well, home is this hotel, for the night. I've had meetings here all day today, and have more tomorrow, so I just booked a room."

The elevator dinged and opened, and they both stepped inside.

"I'll walk you to your room, then," he continued unabashedly. "Although I'm sure your date is disappointed he won't be joining you for a nightcap." His lips twitched.

"Well, even if I'd let him, that wouldn't be your concern," she said coolly, keeping her gaze trained straight ahead. She could still see their reflection in the elevator doors. Heero's jaw tightened.

"I'm well aware of our agreement."

"Well, all right, then."

They said nothing until they reached Relena's hotel room. She kept her back to Heero as she swiped her key card and entered the suite. He remained at the door. Relena tossed a look at him over her shoulder.

"What are you, a vampire? Do I have to invite you in?"

Heero's gaze remained impassive. "I wasn't sure you wanted company."

"Well, I plan to take a shower and have a glass or two of wine while watching some television." Relena arched her back as she reached her arms over her head and stretched. "I'm exhausted, and I have an even longer day tomorrow. I'm not up for much more than that."

"No more dates?" Heero quirked a brow.

"Nope." Relena reached down and yanked off her heels before letting them drop to the floor.

Heero shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

"Then what are you still standing there for?" She smiled and tipped her head to the side.

Heero nodded, shut the door and stepped into the suite. "You walked out of your dinner, though. How about some room service?" He picked up the menu next to the phone.

"That's all right, I'm still full from the appetizers." She wrinkled her nose. "How about you? Are you hungry? You can order whatever you want…"

He shook his head. "No, I ate earlier."

"Well, then…" Relena turned away from Heero as she began unbuttoning the top few buttons of her blouse. "I'll be in the shower." With that, she swept out of the sitting room and into the nearby bathroom. Heero noticed she left the door open.

He loosened his collar and followed after her.

* * *

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"Hmm…" Relena pursed her lips thoughtfully, smiling as she nestled against Heero's shoulder. "You mean this wasn't my present?"

He chuckled, his chest rumbling. "Not this year."

"Well, in that case…" They had shared two bottles of wine, and Relena felt emboldened. "I want a diamond."

"A diamond?" he echoed in the darkness. He sounded slightly confused. "Just a diamond."

"No… an engagement ring," she clarified. Her heart thrummed in her ears as they laid in silence for several minutes.

"Are you asking _me_?" Relena could hear the frown in his tone.

She tiptoed around his question, tossing one of her own out instead. "Is that such a crazy idea?"

"Depends," he said flatly. "Do you actually want to marry me, or do you want to marry someone because you're about to turn thirty?"

She bolted upright, severing their contact. "Why would you even say something like that?"

"You've said you wanted to be married by thirty before." He shrugged. "You never said anything about marrying me, though. Not to mention, it wouldn't make any sense."

"Why not?" She looked over at him, exasperated.

"We're not even in a relationship," he said flatly.

"Then what are we doing?" Relena asked grumpily.

"I thought this was how you wanted things." Heero sat up, resting a hand against Relena's back. "We both travel for work. We get together when we can. I thought that was our agreement."

"Our _agreement_." Relena sighed. "Right. Well, I'm getting tired of not _being_ anything. I want... something more."

Heero frowned as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Relena… You know this is hard for me."

"I know." She looked at him sadly over her shoulder. "And it's partially my fault for not being clear about what I wanted."

His eyes narrowed. "What you wanted?"

"Would you mind… giving me some time, Heero? I'm not really in the mood for company, after all." Relena laid back down, keeping her back to him as she pressed her face into her pillow.

"Relena…" He was still next to her, but she refused to turn and look at him.

"Please, just go. Knowing you, you already have somewhere else to be, anyway."

He said nothing else, but Relena could hear him rustling around in the room. She allowed only a few tears to slip onto her pillow after she'd heard him walk out and shut the door.

* * *

 _A/N: Happy Sunday Funday! Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)_

 _\- RFP_


	4. The Right Thing

**April 2, A.C. 210**

 **L2 Colony**

"She said she wants a diamond for her birthday."

Heero grumbled into his half-empty beer glass. How'd it get empty so fast? He couldn't remember.

Duo burst out laughing. "A diamond?!"

"As in an engagement ring."

"Well, what's the big deal? How long have you been banging her, now? Just man up already." Duo's goofy grin faded as he looked at Heero with what appeared to be pity. "You're gonna lose her, man…"

Heero just glared at his so-called friend. "Yeah, but… She basically asked _me_ to ask her to marry me." He drained his beer. "Who does that?"

"A certain ex-queen of the world, apparently." Duo shrugged. "Can't knock a girl for asking for what she wants."

"It makes no sense," Heero glowered. "We're not even a couple."

"Then just _be_ a couple. It's not that hard, dude. Unless you've been chasing skirts and haven't told me about it?" Duo waggled a brow.

"No," Heero mumbled, gripping his empty glass. "There's no one else."

"So, then, you're obviously stuck on her. You wanna keep her, just do what she wants." Duo spread his hands. "That's my sage relationship advice for ya, free of charge. Since I'm an old married fart, you _know_ I know what I'm talking about." He peered at Heero more closely. "I mean, you love her, right?"

Heero's eyes widened, but he didn't answer. Duo sighed audibly and shook his head.

"Okay, fine, right, whatever. Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier, doesn't 'get' love." Duo made air quotes with his fingers. "But you keep sleeping with her, so..."

Heero was nonplussed. "Why shouldn't I sleep with her if she wants me to?"

"Well, with _that_ attitude, how could she resist?" Duo groaned. "Dude, you're hopeless. I mean, I have an open mind and all, but Relena is my friend, too, not to mention my wife's friend. So if you keep dicking her around, we're gonna have a problem here. Do you _comprendo_ , buddy?" His eyes tightened into a glare.

Heero just glared right back. Duo couldn't look threatening if he tried.

"Maybe," he seethed, "you should mind your own business."

Heero wasn't prepared for Duo's fist connecting with his jaw.

"What the hell?!" He swung angry eyes over to Duo as he pressed a hand to the newly-red mark on his face.

Duo spun away from Heero, waving the hand he'd just punched him with. "Damn. I forgot how much your face hurts. Think I broke my hand."

Heero shot up from his stool and got right in the other man's face. "How much have you had, asshole?"

"Enough," Duo spat.

"I ought to return the favor, but I know you can't handle it," Heero snarled.

"Try me," Duo leered, swaying slightly on his feet.

"Hey!" A male bartender appeared in between them. "Not in my bar. Take it outside."

Both men growled and grunted before slinking away.

"That was out of line," Heero muttered once they were both outside.

"Sorry man, but you pissed me off," Duo sighed, shuffling his feet. " _Someone_ has to defend Relena's honor. Over the years she's become like a sister to me. And you know if her _real_ brother were here, you'd have gotten ten times worse."

"True," Heero relented, raking a hand through his long bangs. "I shouldn't have brought this up. It's my problem. I need to deal with it."

"Yeah, well." Duo clapped his friend on the back. "How about doing the right thing?"

Heero nodded and looked past Duo, his eyes distant. "Yeah."

* * *

 **April 4, A.C. 210**

 **Brussels, Belgium**

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

Relena smiled at her dining companion. "Of course. I'm glad we could both fit this into our schedules." She took a sip of her wine for courage while he watched her closely.

"Look, I wanted to let you know that I've had a lot of time to think." She stretched her fingers and laced them together in front of her. "I've decided I want to go ahead with our agreement."

"You have?" Her companion's brows lifted in surprise. "You're sure?"

She nodded. "What about you? Any second thoughts?"

"No." He shook his head fervently. "I've had time to think, too, and I know this is what I want." He gave her a small smile. "I'm ready to commit, if you are."

Relena lowered her eyes before raising them again slowly. "Yes. I'm ready."

"Then we've agreed?"

She nodded one more time. He flashed her a grin.

"Then how about we make it official?" To her surprise, he rose from his chair, came over to the her side of the table, and dropped to one knee. Her eyes continued to widen as he pulled a small black box from his jacket pocket.

"Relena Darlian-Peacecraft… Will you marry me?"

* * *

 _A/N: Greetings, friends! I hope you're still enjoying this and wanted to give you a quick mid-week update. If you are enjoying this story, please leave a review! Happy hump day! Tee hee. ;)_

 _I also wanted to share a status update on some other stories._ Under the Roses _will have at least one more installment. Both_ The Snow Queen _and_ Civil War _are moving along, full steam ahead, and I will be ready to start sharing both of those soon. I am still drafting_ Red Moon Rise _, so thank you for your continued patience! If you like what you see from me, please follow and favorite and be my friend, and I will keep doing my best to bring you all the 1xR sappy goodness!_

 _Hugs and Heero! Haha!_

 _\- RFP_


	5. Too Little, Too Late

**April 6, A.C. 210**

 **Newport City, Sanc Kingdom**

"This is unbelievable," Heero growled to the cab driver. "Can't you go any faster?"

"Sorry, sir. Standard commuter traffic."

"At this rate I'd get there faster if I walked," he grumbled, checking the time on his phone.

"You're welcome to," the driver sneered, glaring at him in the rearview mirror.

No matter what, it was clear he was going to be late to Relena's birthday dinner. Her birthday was the following day, but she was hosting a small, quiet dinner at her home the night before. He was determined to make it on time, although he'd planned to be there early, hoping to catch her before her guests arrived.

He had missed enough of her events over the years and knew that, at the very least, he owed it to her to be there. He never wanted to disappoint her again.

He also knew he was rapidly running out of time.

* * *

Relena held up her left hand, admiring the way her new ring glinted in the light. It was large enough to rival Dorothy's, but still elegant and tasteful, she thought. Quatre had selected, appropriately, a princess cut diamond in an elaborate filigree setting, all nestled on a dainty platinum band. It was certainly a ring befitting royalty. Then again, she shouldn't have been surprised that he would splurge. After all, he could afford it.

She sighed dreamily and returned to the task at hand, curling her hair for her dinner party. She was running late from work and had rushed home with just enough time to run her curling wand through her tresses, freshen up her makeup and change. The catering crew she'd hired had set her dining room table with her finest china, and had a gourmet meal and bottles of champagne on ice awaiting her carefully-selected guests. Tonight's dinner was mostly for her work colleagues.

And, of course, her new fiancé.

Relena checked the time on her wrist once more before glancing out her bedroom windows to see the sun slipping below the horizon. Her guests would be arriving any moment. One of her windows was opened just enough to let in the spring breeze. She turned her gaze back to her mirror as she finished curling her hair, but a rustling sound outside caught her attention.

"What is it?" she murmured anxiously, then laughed to herself. Of course, it was probably nothing. Just some birds, chipmunks, or maybe a squirrel… "Scaredy cat," she chided herself.

But then the window creaked with the sound of something, or someone, yanking it open. Relena spun away from her vanity, clutching at her chest.

Her shriek of " _Who's there?"_ quickly devolved to " _Heero?!"_ as he pried her window fully open and stepped inside. Incredibly, he was carrying a bouquet of what had to be at least two dozen red roses. Bits of leaves and branches clung to his hair and jacket, as he looked at her with a neutral expression, as if he hadn't just done something so rash as to climb a tree into her bedroom.

"Heero, what are you doing?!" she demanded. "You startled me!"

"I wanted to surprise you." He took a step closer and proffered the flowers. "Happy birthday."

Relena snatched them and all but flung them onto her bed. "You have some nerve," she seethed, jabbing a finger at his chest. He caught her outstretched hand and held it up before kissing it gently.

"I'm sorry," he said simply. "I didn't think you'd mind. I used to do stuff like this all the time."

"That was a long time ago." Relena pulled away and balled both hands at her hips, realizing she hadn't even had a chance to get dressed. She was only wearing the slip that was supposed to go underneath her dress. To her irritation, Heero had noticed as well. Undeterred, he moved forward and wrapped both arms around her waist, pulling her to his chest.

"You're still angry with me," he observed, quirking a brow.

"For starters," she glowered. "You can't just go and show up like this…"

Her words trailed off as Heero's lips met hers. Once they parted, she tried to sputter out another protest, but he didn't seem to be listening as he trailed more kisses along her neck. She closed her eyes, trying to fight the desire that ached in her chest.

"Stop it," she commanded, although she knew she sounded anything but convincing.

"Relena," he murmured, his lips against her throat, "please forgive me. I was an ass."

"You can say that again," she sighed.

"Fine. I was an ass." He raised his head and stood to his full height, lifting a hand to tip up her chin. His dark blue eyes swirled with emotion. "But I never meant to hurt you. I thought I was doing what you wanted. I will do anything you want, Relena. I… don't know much about marriage, but I'm willing to give it a shot, if you are."

Relena's eyes looked wide enough to bulge out of her head. "Heero! Are you serious?" Her hands flew to her mouth.

Heero's soft gaze hardened as his eyes fell on her left ring finger. Even he could tell that was new. "What is that?" he asked flatly.

Relena quickly brought her hands down to her sides. "I can explain…" she started.

"Is that some kind of family heirloom?" He frowned, taking her hand and inspecting the ring more closely. "It looks expensive." It dawned on Relena that Heero had no way of knowing who the ring was from; obviously, she hadn't told him. "Relena, I want to be able to get you what you want, but…" His eyes moved from her hand to her face, his frown deepening. "I'm afraid you may have to scale back your expectations."

Relena just stared at him, flabbergasted. "Heero," she said slowly. "This ring is not a family heirloom..."

"It's not?" He let go of her hand. "You bought one for yourself?" He'd heard of women buying their own diamonds, of course, but thought they tended to wear those kinds of rings on the opposite hand. But, then, he didn't know much about jewelry.

"Heero," Relena cut in. "I'm engaged."

He stared at her evenly without breaking his composure. "You're what?"

"Engaged," she repeated firmly.

His eyes narrowed as he folded his arms over his chest. "To who?"

"Quatre…"

"Quatre?" Heero echoed in disbelief. His friend's name stung his mind as it registered this new betrayal.

"Yes." Relena lowered her eyes. "He just asked me the other day, and…"

"I don't understand." Heero's brows knit together. "I thought you said you wanted to marry me?"

"I did," Relena said helplessly, "but you weren't interested."

"You didn't give me much time to consider it," he glowered.

"You've had years," she snapped. "I'm not some plaything for you, Heero."

"So you turn around and get engaged to someone else?" His eyes hardened. "In a matter of days?"

"Quatre and I made an agreement years ago that if we were both single at thirty, we would… marry each other," Relena explained, cringing at how silly the whole thing sounded out loud.

Heero edged forward, bearing down on her. "What about _our_ agreement?"

"Our agreement to keep things open and flexible?" Relena rolled her eyes, newly irritated. "Meaning we can see other people without needing one another's permission."

"This is different," Heero snapped. "You got engaged to someone else without telling me."

"I was going to tell you…" Relena started.

"After I kissed you, right?" he growled. "Or were you going to let me fuck you, first?"

"Heero!" she gasped, her hands flying up to clutch her chest. "I will not let you speak to me that way." She bit her lip to ward off the tears that were welling up, sweeping her eyes away from him. "You hurt me," she said shakily.

"Yeah?" Heero's voice dropped, his eyes darkened. "Guess we're even, then." He turned abruptly and made for the window.

"Heero…"

He didn't look at her as he climbed through the opening and dropped swiftly to the ground. Relena raced to the window in time to see his retreating form escape the path of light from her window before slipping into the darkness.

* * *

 _A/N: Happy hump day! More drama for your reading pleasure. Thanks for keeping up with this; I hope you're continuing to enjoy this story! So who do you think Relena will choose? Leave a comment and let me know!_

 _Love and kisses,_

 _RFP_


	6. Empty

**April 6, A.C. 210**

 **Newport City, Sanc Kingdom**

Relena was a hot mess.

At least that's what her friends would call her, if they could see her. After Heero's dramatic exit, she had flung herself onto her bed, sobbing, completely ruining the makeup she had so carefully reapplied. She knew she would have to stop crying and start all over to look presentable for her party, but she just didn't have the heart to put herself back together.

A light knock at the door forced her to pick herself up from her pillows. Relena raised her head and sniffled a timid, "Yes?" She dabbed at her face with a tissue, hoping she didn't look too worse for wear.

The door opened slowly, and Quatre poked his head in. "I'm sorry, Relena, I hate to interrupt when you're getting read- are you all right?" He opened the door fully and stepped in, frowning at her sorry state, quickly shutting the door behind him. He walked gingerly over to her bed and placed a hand on her shoulder, eyes full of concern. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Relena nodded, forming a word around the sob that welled up from her throat. "Heero."

"He… oh." Quatre's eyes mirrored his confusion, then slowly changed to understanding. "He was here?"

Relena just nodded again. "I told him about our… engagement."

Quatre's worried look deepened as he kneaded Relena's shoulder in a light massage. "And he didn't take it well," he said simply. Relena shook her head, slowly raising her eyes to her fiancé's face.

"I'm sorry. I know there are people waiting for me, and-"

"It's okay." Quatre pulled her into a hug. "There are only a few guests here, and they're having cocktails and mingling. They probably expect you to make a grand entrance, I'm sure." He pulled back slightly and thumbed at Relena's tears. "Don't worry. Take all the time you need."

Relena tried to smile up at him through her tears. "Thank you for being so sweet."

"Any time." He smiled back reassuringly. "Can I help you with anything?"

"No, I'll be fine," Relena sighed. "Just…" she flushed, turning her face away from her fiancé. She started fingering her duvet nervously, unsure of how to express what she was thinking. Without hurting Quatre's feelings, of course.

"What is it?" Quatre sat down beside her, trying to meet her eyes.

"I… just think maybe we should hold off on making a big announcement tonight. I mean, I'm only having some work colleagues over; maybe we should plan an engagement party for our close friends and families? Maybe for a few weeks from now?" She slowly turned her eyes back to Quatre.

He was frowning, but nodding. "Sure. That makes sense. We can wait." He patted her hand. "Whenever you're ready, Relena."

Relena smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you for understanding."

"Of course." They shared another brief embrace before Quatre broke away. "Well, I'd better let you finish getting ready. If you're feeling up to it?"

"Yes, I am." Relena stood, too, self-consciously straightening the robe she'd secured over her slip. "I'll see you downstairs shortly." She flashed him her most convincing smile.

* * *

Heero glared down into his beer mug, wondering how it had gotten so empty so quickly. That seemed to be happening to him a lot lately.

"So who is she?" A husky female voice asked. Heero raised his head to see that it belonged to the dark-haired, well-endowed bartender. She was leaning over the bar, too closely for his liking, and blinking at him expectantly.

"Who?" he answered absentmindedly. Couldn't this woman see that he was in no mood to chat?

"Whoever you're trying to forget." The woman winked at him while leaning forward even more to showcase her ample cleavage. At least the move seemed like it was on purpose. Heero edged his empty mug toward her.

"I'll take another lager."

"Sure thing, sugar." She winked again and took his empty mug, replacing it moments later with one that was frosted, and brimming with dark, foamy beer. Heero grunted a thank you before taking a sip. He expected the bartender to float away to her other customers, but she had an annoying way of lingering. He set the mug down and frowned in her direction.

"What?"

His gruff tone had seemingly no effect on her giggle. "You're cute," she cooed, once again leaning dangerously forward. "Now why don't you tell me all about your little heartache?"

Heero realized he could have lied, easily, and said that he had no heartache, but instead found himself saying, simply, "No," before returning his full attention to his delicious, frosty beverage.

"No?" She placed her hands at her hips, looking at Heero as if he were some alien. "Why not? You know…" She leaned forward again, this time trailing a finger up Heero's arm. "Bet I'd be pretty good at helping you forget…"

"I see." Heero stared back at the woman evenly. "You must have me mistaken for someone who cares to discuss these things."

His words had the effect of whiplash on the woman, who went from leering at him to gasping incredulously before finally snatching his half-empty mug away.

"That was _rude_." She glared at him while dumping out the contents of his mug in a nearby sink. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Hey, I'm a paying customer," Heero pointed out testily. "I'll have another _full_ glass, thank you."

"Oh, no, you won't," the woman laughed. "You're cut off, buddy. Outta my bar."

Heero gaped at her from his stool. It was the second time in as many weeks that a bartender had thrown him out.

"But-" he started.

"Out!" The woman screeched, her face turning an unflattering shade of red. Heero lifted both hands and stepped off the barstool. He was vaguely aware of the disapproving glances other patrons were throwing his way. He threw down a few bills on the bar before staggering outside.

* * *

 _A/N: In honor of Sunday Funday, I couldn't resist posting a short update to this. I'm trying to push my current stories out so I can start sharing what else I've got cooking. It's kind of ridiculous, you guys. I need to be writing paperback romances or something at this point, because my sappy-happy brain is all over the place! Anyway, I hope you are continuing to enjoy this! If so, please leave a comment and let me know! Would you guys have, like, a problem if I start posting some of the other fics I have in the works? Because I have several chapters at the ready... I told you, I have problems. Anyway, let me know if you don't mind the idea of having a few 1xR stories to read at once! Thank you for all your support!_

 _Cheers!_

 _\- RFP_


	7. Unnecessary Heartache

**April 7, A.C. 210**

 **Brussels, Belgium**

The morning of Relena's 30th birthday, she boarded a flight back to Brussels, with Quatre accompanying her. She didn't have any celebrations planned, other than the dinner she'd hosted at the Peacecraft castle the night before. She had taken the day off of work, preparing for a business trip to the colonies later in the week; she was also trying to arrange her schedule to meet up with her adoptive mother, Mareen, who had been unable to attend Relena's birthday dinner in Sanc. And when she did see her mother, Relena was planning to share the news of her engagement. She tried to picture herself showing off the ring, proclaiming, " _I'm engaged!"_ But the image and the words rang hollow in Relena's mind.

She would be happier, she knew, if she were in love.

But love, she had learned, was fleeting. She loved Heero, but he'd never appeared to return her feelings. If he _did_ love her, he'd never said it. But then, last night happened... Relena's mind whirred as she and Quatre exited their plane and began walking across the tarmac at the Brussels Interstellar Airport. She was still trying to make sense of Heero's abrupt appearance in Sanc. He had shown up and all but proclaimed his feelings for her, but he still hadn't said those three little words. Part of Relena was still angry at him for waiting so long to do _something_ ; the other part of her was more angry at herself for going behind his back and agreeing to marrying Quatre. Someone she didn't even love. She knew, of course, she wasn't being fair to Heero; just a week ago, she'd kicked him out of her hotel room and didn't give him a chance to even consider her own proposal before she gave up and got engaged to someone else. She'd felt hurt and rejected, and knew it had been a kneejerk reaction on her part. But then she had tried to reason with Heero in Sanc, and he'd bolted. Relena had never seen him so distraught and enraged, all at once.

She sighed as she and Quatre collected their luggage and trudged through the airport. She caught his sidelong glance out of the corner of her eye and knew he could sense her strain. But what was she supposed to do? Call Heero and apologize, and try to work things out? Should all of the effort really fall on her? She wanted to voice her questions out loud, even ask Quatre's opinion, as her friend. But Relena had to remind herself that Quatre wasn't just her friend, any more. He was her _fianc_ _é_.

The realization slammed into her with enough force to knock her off her feet. Did she even know what she was getting into? How far should she - could she - take this before the situation would implode? Relena unconsciously twisted her new engagement ring around her finger as she and Quatre walked through the glass doors of the airport and stepped into the spring sunshine. A black limousine was waiting out front to take them to Relena's town house on the outskirts of the city. It was strange and surreal, suddenly doing all of these things together. Could they really spend forever this way, in a pleasant but passionless relationship?

Relena could still feel Quatre's gaze on her as they settled into the backseat and their driver sped away from the airport. She didn't sense any urgency or pressure from him but still felt the need to reassure him, somehow. She turned her face toward his and tried to think of something to say, but he was the first to break the silence.

"You've been awfully quiet," Quatre said with a smile. He reached over and gave Relena's hand a squeeze. "Still worried about Heero, I imagine."

Relena released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She squeezed Quatre's hand back and smiled.

"A little," she admitted. "I just don't know what to say to him, now. He... sort of put his feelings out there." Relena paused, biting her lower lip. "It just… irritates me that it took him so long." She held up her left hand, her ring facing Quatre. "And now _this_ is happening, and-"

"Relena." Quatre interrupted her gently, his green eyes blazing. "I'm sorry, but please, listen. I'm not under any illusion that you're madly in love with me. I understand how you feel about Heero." Relena's own eyes burned as she took in Quatre's words. "And I'm fully aware you only agreed to this because you were tired of waiting for him to make a move. So I'd understand if you wanted to walk away from this whole thing and pretend as if it never happened." He gave a careless shrug, but the emotion in his eyes gave him away. "I just want you to know that he's not the only man who has feelings for you. I mean, of _course_ you know that." He tipped his head down. "You've had plenty of suitors over the years, I know. All I'm trying to say is…"

Quatre slowly raised his eyes to meet hers, and Relena's heart dropped, seeing the sincerity there. "I care about you, Relena. I always have. Maybe we don't have some epic romance to boast about, but I know I could be a good husband to you. I'd give you anything you ever wanted." Quatre's voice wavered slightly. "Arranged marriages work well for a reason. It's how my family has done things, for centuries." He clasped Relena's hand more tightly before letting it go. "I really think we could make this work, Relena. Without all of the unnecessary heartache. But it's up to you. I don't want to push you any further."

Relena let the weight of Quatre's words sink in as she sat staring at him. "Oh, Quatre," she sighed after a beat, smiling self-consciously. "I think I may be rendered speechless, and that doesn't happen to me a lot." He laughed and bobbed his head.

"I'm sorry. I kind of went off on a tangent…"

"That's perfectly all right." Relena waved a hand. "You've just… given me a lot to think about." Quatre had asked her out so many times over the years and she had always demurred, partly wanting to preserve their friendship, partly because she was always waiting on Heero. But now… choosing between the two former Gundam pilots - one dangerously handsome, the other unabashedly kind - was going to be much harder than she thought. That is, if she even still had a choice...

Quatre seemed to have a knack for reading her mind. "Why don't you call Heero and see where you stand? Then you can decide what you want to do. I'll support you, either way."

Relena's eyes widened at his words. Then, slowly, she shook her head. "No, that wouldn't be fair to you, Quatre. I'm not going to string you along while I wait for Heero..."

Quatre held up a hand, smiling warmly. "I already told you, I understand. If this is what you have to do to decide what you want, I'd rather wait myself. Then, depending on what you decide, we can act accordingly."

Relena stared at Quatre unblinkingly for a moment. He made everything sound so simple.

"I don't know…" She said at last, frowning. "I'm pretty sure Heero's already given me an answer. He certainly didn't care to stick around last night and figure things out."

Quatre gave her another encouraging smile. "Well, if I know Heero, he probably just needs some time to sulk. But I'm sure he'll come back around, Relena. Something tells me he can't bring himself to stay away from you for long."

Relena sighed and nodded, knowing it was the truth. Heero could be gone for months, without so much as a word, and then he would show up on her doorstep as if he had just been there yesterday. And, of course, he always seemed perfectly content with picking up their relationship - or whatever it was - wherever they had left off.

Well, that wasn't good enough for Relena, now. But did Heero understand that? She couldn't help but suspect that he had only agreed to marriage to appease her, not because it was something he actually wanted. But she wasn't sure how to find that out without causing more problems for all of them. Relena stared out the window at the cityscape as it whizzed by, her heart and mind continuing to do battle.

"Call him," Quatre urged her gently, once again chiming in with her thoughts. "If I were you, I'd want to be sure."

Relena weighed Quatre's suggestion the whole ride home. She'd waited until she had unpacked her things in her bedroom to sit down with her phone. For a while she sat staring at the screen before finally forcing herself to dial Heero's number. Then she pressed the phone to her ear and waited while it rang, over and over. But he never answered, the call eventually going to voicemail. Relena was hesitant to leave a message, but at the last second decided she'd better say something.

"Heero," she said softly. "It's me… We need to talk. Please call when you can... Thank you." She paused, her mouth going dry. Did she really just say " _thank you,"_ like it was a business call? She sighed and tried again. "I'm sorry, I… just really need to speak with you. Please." Relena closed her eyes, trying to summon up more words, but the line beeped to indicate that her message had been recorded. She had the option to erase it and start over, but decided that was the best she could do, for now. If she tried again, she would only continue to sit there, stumbling over her words. She hoped Heero would get the message.

Relena's heart was heavy as she headed back downstairs. She found Quatre sitting on her living room couch, clacking away at his laptop.

"Any luck?" he asked, looking up briefly. Relena shook her head and settled beside him.

"I left him a message." She shrugged helplessly. "So. We'll see."

"I wouldn't worry." Quatre glanced up again, his gaze lingering on her face. "Maybe he's in a spot where he can't answer the phone right now. But he probably feels just as badly about everything as you do. I'm sure he'll call back soon."

Relena reached over and squeezed his shoulder. "You're a good friend, Quatre. I want to go on record as saying that I do _not_ deserve you."

"You know that's not true," he said pointedly. "You're a wonderful person, Relena. One of the kindest people I know. And so is Heero. But, you know... if you find the two of you still can't see eye to eye…" He held her gaze for a beat before returning his attention to his screen. "Well. My offer still stands."

Relena pursed her lips, nodding slowly. "I appreciate that. More than you know." She tilted her head as she continued to watch him typing away. "But you deserve to be happy, too. Would an arranged marriage really be enough for you?"

"I already told you how I feel about that. So please, don't worry about me." Quatre looked back up at her and smiled before flipping his computer shut. "Well, I'm afraid I have to catch a flight to Dubai tonight to take care of some things before I head back to the colony. But I'll see you there later this week, right?"

Relena nodded. Her work would take her to L4 for a few days. "Let me know when you think you'll have some free time."

Quatre gave her an easy smile. "I can always move things around, if I have to. I'll want to see you and catch up. Maybe by then, you'll be able to tell me what's happening with Heero."

Relena felt all her muscles go tense. "Maybe." Quatre seemed to pick up on her stress immediately.

"Hey, I have time for a birthday lunch before I go." He stood up from the couch and held a hand out to her. "How about it?"

Relena smiled and nodded up at him, fighting against her inner turmoil as she took his hand and allowed him to raise her. "That would be lovely."

She wasn't sure which thought was making her sadder: the thought of Quatre leaving, or the fact that Heero hadn't answered her call. She felt restless and uneasy, needing to know, one way or the other, how Heero truly felt about her. Would he give her another chance? And if he did, would Quatre really understand?

She followed her dear friend out of the house, all the while wondering what might happen to their friendship, then.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you to everyone who has left feedback on this story; as you can see, I take it very seriously! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and like where things are headed... As I told one reviewer, my idea was too make this story a little soap opera-esque, and so some of the emotion is a bit over-the-top, but I can guarantee that_ someone _will get a happy ending... I mean, come on guys, you know I specialize in fluff, right? ;)_

 _Thanks again for all the love! I hope to also post an update of_ Under the Roses _, soon, so thanks for following that story as well!_

 _Hugs!_

 _\- RFP_


	8. A Pointless Errand

**April 7, A.C. 210**

 **Morning**

 **Newport City, Sanc Kingdom**

Heero awoke with a stabbing pain in his head. He allowed himself a groan as he stretched and righted himself. He glanced around the dark room, slowly remembering his cab ride from the last bar he'd frequented, to a liquor store to make up for the fact that he'd been thrown out without finishing his beer, and then to a motel on the outskirts of the city.

And he'd made up for the earlier lack of alcohol, all right, polishing off a six-pack on his own. Heero didn't usually drink so much in one sitting, but he had ramped up his booze intake significantly over the past few weeks.

Angry as he was, Heero knew he couldn't blame Relena for her actions. Not fully. Duo had warned him, and even Heero knew deep down that he hadn't been a good boyfriend to her… he hadn't been a boyfriend at all. But then she had indicated that she hadn't _wanted_ that from him. In fact, it had been her idea from the beginning that they maintain an open relationship. Heero still wasn't sure why she had insisted that he date other women. The truth was, he'd never wanted to; he'd only wished to appease Relena. He didn't understand relationships the way she seemed to, and so he'd been content to follow her lead. He didn't think she enjoyed dating other men, but she'd never told him much about that, either.

The whole thing was confusing, and Heero was left puzzling over why he'd ever agreed to such a ridiculous arrangement in the first place.

What _was_ clear was his feelings for her. Although he still didn't think he understood love, how to give and receive it unreservedly, he knew that, based on evidence, he must love her. She consumed his thoughts in his waking hours and haunted his dreams. He yearned for her company; after all these years, he simply enjoyed being around her. More than that, he needed her. Going on intermittent dates with other people was one thing; he burned at the thought of her agreeing to marry another man. Especially one he'd thought of as his friend.

Heero wondered if Relena was even taking her engagement to Quatre seriously… how could she? As much as he'd been hurt by the revelation the night before, he needed to know whether her relationship with Quatre was legitimate or not. Part of him wanted to stay shut up in the motel room and drink the day away, but a stronger side of him needed to see Relena. And interrogate her.

Even if whatever he'd find out would be unpleasant, he had to know.

Heero reached over to the nightstand for his phone, but it wasn't there. He frowned and got up to search the room, then the bathroom, but the device was nowhere to be found. He scratched his head, wondering where he'd left it; he'd called himself a cab outside the bar the night before, so there was no way he'd left in there. He must have left it on the seat of the taxi. It wasn't like Heero to be forgetful, which only showed how the situation with Relena had disrupted his equilibrium.

Cursing his ineptitude, Heero used the room phone to call another cab. He had about twenty minutes to shower, dress and meet his taxi. Once in the car, he gave the driver Relena's address. The man turned in his seat and gave Heero a sharp look as his eyes flicked over his passenger.

"And why do you want to go _there_?" the older man barked. Heero met his eyes with a glare.

"None of your business."

The driver scoffed at Heero's brusque tone. "Well if you're trying to get in the castle, you won't get very far."

Heero rolled his eyes. He knew he should have just walked, but he was in a hurry. "I'll be fine," he said tersely. "Just drop me nearby."

The driver shook his head. "Not till I know what your business is. They don't just let common riffraff near the castle, you know."

Heero had nearly forgotten how protective the people of Sanc were over their erstwhile princess. "I have business with Miss Peacecraft," he said, knowing the locals still preferred to use Relena's royal surname. "It's personal," he added a little more gruffly.

The driver just scoffed again. "Good luck with that." Heero wasn't about to tell the man that he would have no trouble getting into the palace on his own. "She's not there anymore, you know," the driver added.

Heero frowned. "She was there last night." The driver's brows went up, as if he was surprised Heero had known that.

"Well, you won't find anyone at the castle now. Pointless errand, really. You'll have to take your 'personal business' elsewhere." There was no mistaking the sarcasm in his tone.

Heero frowned, not quite believing the man. He would have to investigate on his own. But in order to get moving, he gave the driver another address that wasn't far from the castle. The driver agreed reluctantly and turned around in his seat, putting the car in drive and pulling out of the motel parking lot and onto the main road that circled around the village. The man's eyes were hooded and suspicious as he watched Heero through the rearview mirror.

The driver dropped Heero on a side street about a mile from the castle. Heero paid him - thankfully he had lost only his phone, not his wallet - and watched the cab as it sped away. He half-expected the man to call the police. Heero knew that in his old beat-up jacket, tank top and jeans, he didn't look the part of someone who would have a daytime business appointment with the Foreign Minister, but he'd never given much thought to his appearance before. Relena had always accepted him, in whatever state he was in.

He realized more and more, as he trudged toward the castle, how much he'd mistreated her. And there he was, shuffling back to her with his proverbial tail between his legs hoping, once again, for another chance. He didn't want to admit it to even himself, but he feared all of his chances had run out.

Once he reached the palace, it didn't take Heero long to scale the tall, iron gates closing the looming structure off from the rest of the city, and make a stealthy retreat across the grounds. He knew the massive property like the back of his hand, and therefore knew of all the places where he could avoid being seen. Of course, he had set up the castle's security system himself and didn't need to break in; and although he'd considered climbing up to Relena's bedroom window again, he knew she wouldn't appreciate it. Instead, once he approached the castle's main entrance, he decided against slinking through the shadows and instead strolled up, entered his access code and strode right through the tall set of doors.

No one was there to meet him in the foyer, which Heero decided was a good thing. He ambled through the foyer to the grand ballroom, and found that empty, too. A thorough search of the first floor yielded nothing; no coffee was brewing in the kitchen, no signs of life indicating that anyone had even been dining there the night before. Satisfied but frustrated with his search, Heero headed up the main set of marble stairs, down the long hallway leading to Relena's bedroom. He was tempted to kick in all of the doors to all of the guest rooms but managed to refrain. Once he reached Relena's door, he simply knocked twice. And waited.

After several beats he pushed the door open. Sure enough, the room was immaculate, the bed made and curtains drawn. Heero's heart pounded, the galloping rhythm the only soundtrack to his defeat. He had missed her.

"Damn it!" He growled and spun away from her empty room.

His foolishness mocked him as he fled the rest of the castle. Now he didn't even have a phone to try to get a hold of her, and he wasn't about to use one of the phones in the palace, not wanting her to know he had gone looking for her. Of course, she had probably taken off with her new _fianc_ _é_. Anger and frustration roiled inside him. Heero wasn't even sure he wanted to talk to her anymore.

All he could think to do was to head back to Brussels, where he could at least go to Preventers HQ and pick up a new phone. Then he could decide whether or not he was ready to contact Relena again.

His mission decided upon, Heero found a nearby café. After a breakfast of black coffee, bacon and eggs, he used the restaurant's phone to call a cab to take him to the airport.

* * *

 **April 7, A.C. 210**

 **Evening**

 **Brussels, Belgium**

Heero arrived at the Preventers building in the heart of Brussels and barrelled straight into Une's office. She was sitting at her massive oak desk, typing away at her computer, her face illuminated by the blue screen in the otherwise dim room.

"I need a phone," he said without preamble. Une looked up and greeted him with a slight smile.

"And what did you do with your last one?"

"Never mind," Heero grumbled. Une sighed and massaged her temples.

"I suppose I can see if anyone is around in IT to set up a new one for you, but you may have to wait a while." Une regarded Heero with a cool gaze. "Why don't you stay here tonight and collect your phone in the morning; it should be ready by then."

Heero noted it was more of a command than a suggestion.

"You look terrible," Une added in a stern voice, her gaze returning to her monitor. She waved Heero off with a flick of her hand. "Go get some rest. See you in the morning."

Heero wasn't in the mood to argue and besides, Une was right; he was tired. The only thing he felt like doing besides sleeping was drinking, and that would only disrupt the sleep he knew he needed. His mind was pulling him in a million different directions, and he hoped to quiet it for the next several hours. He headed to one of the vacant dorm rooms in the Preventers compound and collapsed onto the twin-sized cot.

The day was nearly over and Heero realized, as he stared up at the ceiling, that he hadn't even wished Relena a happy birthday.


	9. Sorry State

**April 7, A.C. 210**

 **Evening**

 **Brussels, Belgium**

Relena was at a table for two in her favorite bistro in the city, but her dinner date was running late. She glanced down to check her wristwatch as she smoothed her skirt under the table. A bottle of champagne sat chilling in a bucket full of ice. So far, her thirtieth birthday was turning out to be a lonely one.

"Happy birthday, Relena!"

She jerked her head up at the sound of her name. Relena beamed a smile up at Dorothy and rose to give her a hug.

"Thanks again for meeting me tonight."

"Darling, of course!" Dorothy gave her a quick squeeze before releasing her. "You don't have to thank me; it's your birthday! We _have_ to celebrate. I'm only sorry I couldn't make last night's dinner. I just have so much going on right now, I simply couldn't get away."

"Well, I appreciate your taking the time, anyway," Relena said as they both sat down.

"Oh, please; you know I wouldn't miss it," Dorothy trilled. "And you have to admit, my track record has been pretty good over the years."

It was true; Dorothy rarely missed an occasion. Her track record was certainly better than Heero's, Relena thought morosely.

"Now what's going on with this?" Relena's heart pounded. She realized with a start she was still wearing Quatre's ring, even though they had mutually agreed not to tell anyone anything yet. Not until after they decided if they were even going through with their engagement. But Dorothy was motioning to the bottle of champagne. "Is the waiter coming back or are we on are own here? _Yoo-hoo_ , waiter!"

Dorothy waved in a suited youth's direction. The young man bounded over to their table and popped open the bottle at Dorothy's command. Relena rolled her eyes good naturedly as she and Dorothy held up their flutes and the waiter gave them each a generous pour.

It was then that Dorothy's gaze flicked down to Relena's left hand, which was resting on the table. She quickly dropped it to her lap, but it was clear she'd been caught.

"Not so fast!" Dorothy shrieked, her champagne forgotten. She set down her glass and leaned across the table. "Is that a rock or what?! Let me see." Her eyes glittered.

Relena's face burned. "I… it's nothing, just-"

"Come _on_ , Relena. How long have we been waiting for this?" Dorothy held her hand out expectantly, her gaze unyielding. "Let me see it already!"

Relena knew Dorothy wasn't going to give up. Reluctantly she lifted her hand. Dorothy immediately snatched it and stared down at the sparkling stone.

"It's perfect," she breathed. "But how did he ever afford it? Unless the Preventers are getting big bonuses these days?" Dorothy arched a brow.

Of course she would think it was Heero. Relena drew in a shaky breath, trying to think of a way to explain to Dorothy, but her friend was prattling on.

"Well, I don't care if he had to sell a kidney to get it; all that matters is he did it, finally." Dorothy laughed airily as she picked up her glass and took a hearty sip. "You must be thrilled."

Relena couldn't keep the tears from prickling her eyes. Dorothy set her glass down and frowned.

"Oh no, don't tell me." She leaned forward and grasped Relena's forearm. "Is he chickening out already? Cold feet? Because if he is, I'll kill him." Her eyes flashed. "After all this time, he'd better be giving you what you want. You've been patient enough."

Relena shook her head wildly. "No, Dorothy, it's not that. I…" She hung her head, unable to look her longtime friend in the eye. "I… I'm not engaged to Heero."

"You're not?!" Both of Dorothy's angled brows shot up. "But then why the ring?" Her eyes seemed to hold a thousand more questions, all of which Relena knew were perfectly plausible, none of which she wanted to answer. To her dismay, Dorothy plowed ahead.

"So… Heero didn't propose?"

"No." Relena kept her eyes on her lap. There was a long pause before Dorothy launched her next question.

"Did someone else, then?"

"Yes." Again, Relena refused to look up. She wanted to be able to tell someone, but she was afraid of how Dorothy might take it. As a married woman herself, Dorothy would either find the whole situation unconscionable, or praise it as a genius scheme. Relena had a feeling her friend would not approve, though, and shame simmered in her stomach.

"Who?" Dorothy sounded more curious than anything, but Relena was still anxious over revealing the truth. Slowly she raised her head and met her friend's questioning eyes.

"A good friend," Relena said softly. "Someone I agreed to marry long ago, if neither of us found someone by the time we turned thirty…"

Dorothy's brows did another wild dance before settling down. "A good _friend_?" she echoed. "But who would-" Her words dropped as the color drained from her already pale face. "No," she said, her voice a harsh whisper.

"No?" Relena frowned at her. "I haven't even said who-"

"No," Dorothy said with more force, her eyes flashing. "Absolutely not. You have _got_ to be joking." Relena gaped at her.

"But Dorothy-"

"But what?" Dorothy seethed, her eyes narrowing. "You can't expect me to believe this is serious. How could you _do_ something like this?!"

Relena's face burned. "Because," she said hotly, "because this is something I've wanted for a long time now and I'm running out of options…"

"But Quatre?!" Dorothy screeched. "Don't tell me you're using him as a little pawn in some silly game to get back at Heero." She wagged a finger at Relena. "It's not fair and you know it. Frankly, I'm surprised you would stoop to this level, Relena. It's not like you."

Relena's mouth dropped open. "What do you mean?! I'm not using Quatre, if that's what you think; he asked _me_."

"Because he's just as desperate as you are? Please," Dorothy scoffed. Relena felt her indignation rising.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Dorothy said coolly, "that just because you've been unable to tame your man doesn't give you the right to trap someone else. Quatre _has_ plenty of options. He must just feel sorry for you."

Relena's mounting anger threatened to boil over.

"How dare you," she gasped, clutching at her chest. She and Dorothy sat glaring at one another as the waiter came back to take their food order. When neither woman answered him, he wisely slunk away.

"For your information," Relena hissed, once they were alone again, "Quatre wants this. Even more than I do. I was hesitant to say yes when he asked me - which he has done repeatedly, by the way - but I did so only after I confirmed that things were never going anywhere with Heero." Relena picked up her champagne flute and took a long sip of bubbly, watching Dorothy's eyes as they continued to burn at her from across the table.

"You may be right about that," Dorothy conceded, her voice cooling slightly as the color returned to her cheeks. "But how could you be sure? You asked him?"

"I did," Relena said, laughing bitterly. "I asked him if he would ever propose. He said we weren't even in a relationship."

Dorothy frowned, seeming to process this. "I'm sorry," she said after a beat. "I didn't realize. How selfish of him."

Relena sighed, feeling a weight leaving her shoulders. She knew Dorothy was still upset, but at least she seemed to understand, somewhat.

"I still think this was a rash decision," Dorothy chided her. "I think you were right to dump Heero, but you should have left Quatre out of it. He shouldn't be dragged into this."

"Again," Relena said softly, "this was his idea. I finally agreed to it." She spread her hands helplessly. "He and I both want to be married and have children. I poured my heart out to Heero and he told me he couldn't give me these things." Of course, Relena had to leave out the part about Heero coming around after the fact. That wouldn't help Dorothy see her side of things.

Relena's voice shook as she relived the conservation she and Heero had in the hotel weeks ago. "I've waited so long for Heero to return my feelings." Her lower lip trembled. "I couldn't wait any more." To be fair, she still didn't know if Heero did feel the same way about her, especially after their blow-up the night before.

"I see." Dorothy's gaze left Relena's for a moment, as if searching the room, or searching her mind for something else to say. "I still don't like it," she said at last. "Marriage isn't a game."

Relena couldn't help but laugh. "Isn't that exactly what you always said it was? Or was it more like warfare?"

Dorothy's expression remained humorless. "Warfare is a closer approximation," she said. "The bottom line is, marriage is work. It's not something to be entered into lightly."

Relena frowned at her words. This coming from a woman who had bragged about marrying her husband for his wealth and looks. She knew she could throw that in Dorothy's face but managed to collect herself.

"And what made you decide to marry James?" she asked instead. Dorothy's face fell.

"It doesn't matter any more," she said flatly, lifting her glass to her lips and polishing off the rest of her drink. "We're getting a divorce."

"What?" Relena gasped, truly shocked at what she was hearing. Sure, she assumed her friend had gotten married for superficial reasons, but this news was still unexpected. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Dorothy stood abruptly and gathered up her purse. She withdrew a few bills and laid them on the table. "Listen, I'm sorry, but I've got to run. We'll have to catch up some other time."

Relena bolted up, and reached out a hand to halt her. "Dorothy, wait-"

Her friend gave her a thin smile. "I'm sorry your birthday turned out to be kind of a drag, but I've really got to go. Good luck to you and Quatre." With that, Dorothy turned and swept out of the room.

Relena remained at the table, watching her friend's retreating back. She wanted to call out to her again but realized it was fruitless. She sank back into her seat with a sigh. Dorothy had left more than enough cash to cover the cost of the champagne and the meal they had never gotten to order. Relena decided to leave the full amount on the table for the waiter as she grabbed her purse and made a hasty exit.

She stepped outside the cafe onto the slick concrete, a spring rain cooling the otherwise balmy night. It was warm for April, but the sudden change in weather left Relena with an unsettling chill. She reached for her phone and summoned a taxi. Quatre had sent a few texts checking in, letting her know he'd landed in Dubai, asking how she was doing. She was dismayed, but not surprised, that Heero had not returned any of her calls or texts.

Relena stayed under the restaurant's awning as the rain trickled down all around her, a few droplets fleeing the fabric above her and landing on her head. She reached up in vain to flick the moisture away.

"Some birthday," she lamented to herself. No one was around to hear her chuckle over her sorry state, alone, cold and soggy thanks to her self-made predicament. Thankfully her cab arrived to whisk her away from the lonely scene.

As her luck would have it, as the car pulled up next to the curb it sloshed into a massive puddle, sending a cascade of water onto Relena's silk dress. She shrieked and jumped back, but it was too late. She was soaked.

She wrung out her skirt as best she could and slid into the back of the cab. All she wanted to do was go home, open another bottle of wine, and slip into a bubble bath. But she knew it still wouldn't be enough to wash away this unfortunate day.

"So this is thirty," she muttered glumly as she gazed out the rain-streaked window, the streetlamps and building lights fleeting by in a mismatched blur.

Some birthday, indeed.

* * *

 _A/N: Is it just me or is this characteristic of most birthdays after 30? Poor Relena! I'm sure we have all been there, though. Personally I'm a fan of Thai takeout, wine and jammies on my birthdays nowadays, but then that's my preference most nights. Anyway, I'm sorry I've been absent for a while, so it was time for a double update! Don't worry, I will get to my other story sometime soon- promise! Things have been hectic because I recently got engaged and am planning my own wedding, so life is truly imitating art lately! So I've gone from having proposal brain to bridal brain, and I apologize! The good news for you is that it means more fluff ahead!_

 _Thank you so much for following and reviewing my stories! Each one of you makes my day with your kind comments! I hope to be able to deliver more updates to you soon._

 _Hugs!_

 _\- RFP_


	10. Downward Spiral

**April 8, A.C. 210**

 **Morning**

 **Brussels, Belgium**

Heero stepped outside of Preventer HQ and into the early morning sunshine. There was still a slight chill in the air characteristic of early spring, but the Preventers uniform he'd changed into earlier, after a much-needed hot shower, was enough to ward off the cold. Even though he was technically off-duty, he was grateful for the change of clothes; as he so often tended to do, he had traveled all the way from the colonies to the Sanc Kingdom without bothering to pack a bag. But, then, he'd planned on staying with Relena, after reaffirming their relationship, and he happened to keep some clothes and things at her place.

Once again, he was struck by the realization of how _good_ he'd had it with her. And he'd blown it. He scowled to himself as he made his way down the crowded city street, teeming with people on their way to work in the tall office buildings surrounding them. Normal people, who likely accepted their ordinary lives with gratitude, in the peaceful world he and Relena had thrown away their youth to help create.

Bitterness and regret roiled together in his stomach. All Relena had wanted to do was share her life with him… to find some modicum of happiness, that they could share together. And he'd rejected her. No wonder she had instantly agreed to marry someone else - someone as kind and considerate as Quatre, no less - the moment she was asked.

 _Besides,_ Heero thought glumly as he walked, _I don't deserve her. I never did._

His sullen thoughts carried him all the way to a local café. He wasn't planning to stop for breakfast, but he still had time to kill while waiting for the IT department to set up his new phone. And the strong, dark scent of espresso wafting in his direction proved too powerful to resist.

Heero pushed open the glass door of the café, which _dinged_ as he stepped inside. The place was quaint with a decidedly bohemian sunflower theme that was the very opposite of Heero's mood. But it looked like the sort of place Relena would choose to frequent. The realization struck him hard, and made him miss her. Even though he had seen her just the other night, the way things were left between them made Heero fear that any hope of reconciliation was completely out of reach.

But he wouldn't know until he talked to her. Which Heero decided he still had to do, even if the thought made him uneasy. As soon as he got his new phone…

In the meantime, he ordered eggs and a croissant, and a black cup of coffee to wash it down. He found a small, round table and pulled up a metal chair, picking up a folded newspaper someone had left behind. It was in French, but Heero understood enough to skim through it. Relena had taught him some basics.

 _Relena._ There she was again, at the forefront of his mind. But then he was in Brussels, where she lived half the time. There were bound to be reminders of her everywhere. _She_ could still be there, somewhere, for all he knew. It dawned on Heero that, without a mobile or laptop on him, he had no way of hacking into her current schedule and knowing exactly where she was. Not that he did that, that often. Only when he couldn't get a hold of her himself and felt the need to offer his protection. She'd gotten lax about hiring security over the years, undoubtedly lulled into a sense of safety due to the lack of any serious threats or uprisings. That hadn't stopped Heero from protecting her from the shadows, though, as he had vowed to do years ago.

Now, Heero wished he'd anticipated that it was an altogether _different_ set of vows that Relena cared about these days.

Heero frowned as he continued thumbing through the newspaper. It wasn't like him to regret past actions; he'd always lived in the moment, as he'd been taught. But as he sipped his hot coffee, savoring the bitter taste on his tongue, he had to wonder… if he had truly acted on his emotions in every instance, the way he wanted to, would he have still lost Relena?

His mind clicked over their long, tangled history. The first time he'd listened to that inner pull, the one that inexplicably drew him to her side, time and again, was when he reluctantly agreed to attend a dance with her at the St. Gabriel school, when he'd had every intention of killing her. After all, she knew his secret; therefore, according to his mission, he couldn't afford to let her live. He had killed plenty of others for lesser reasons. But something in her bravado - the way she'd strolled right up to him, staring up the barrel of his gun without so much as a flinch - at once thrilled and terrified him. She was fearless, perhaps even more than he was. She made him felt weak in comparison. Just who was this mere girl, who, for whatever reason, was not afraid to die?

Once he realized he couldn't kill her, he took pains to avoid her, in order to keep from hurting her or seeing her get hurt by someone else. But the more embedded she became in the war, eventually becoming a major player on the world stage, Heero's initial wariness morphed into a grudging respect, which grew into admiration. And from there, it became clear to him that what he felt for her was more than mere protectiveness.

It was... love.

 _I love her._ Heero glowered into his empty coffee cup. _Damn it._

And now, because it had taken him years to admit it, even to himself, she was marrying another man. If only Heero had allowed himself to act on his emotions more often with her. He'd had no trouble doing that when he'd kissed her for the first time, or when their intimacy progressed to sex. Those things - the physical things - had come somewhat easily to him. Perhaps because they were natural, chemical responses to outside stimulation... But still. He'd managed to lower his inhibitions just enough to give her a glimpse of his carefully-guarded world. But clearly he hadn't shown her - or told her - enough.

And if he bothered telling her now, would it even matter? Or was it already too late?

Heero could feel himself heading into a downward spiral of shame and self-reproach, and sitting alone in a cheery little café wasn't helping. He rose abruptly from his table for one, scraping the metal legs of his chair across the tiled floor. A few patrons looked up from their trendy espresso drinks and frowned in his direction. Heero was used to attracting dirty looks in public, perhaps because he always seemed to look out of place.

But if Relena were there, she would probably giggle and clutch his arm, and immediately set his warring mind at ease. The thought only made him angry that he was missing out on her company, due to his own foolishness; and judging from the way people were gaping at him, his negative feelings were showing up on his face.

Heero barreled out of the café and into the unfortunate sunshine. The day was warming up; he probably wouldn't need his jacket for much longer. This did nothing to ease his bitter thoughts.

He could have had a future with the woman he loved - who loved _him_ \- but he'd botched it. His most critical mission to date was nothing but a total failure, and it was all his fault. It was hard to keep from admitting defeat as he trudged back toward the Preventers offices. At least his phone would probably be ready by the time he got there, and he could call Relena and get the unfortunate conversation over with. He steeled himself for her rejection, which he knew he deserved. At least then he would know the truth, and he could figure out a way to move on with his life.

Perhaps this was why he'd tried to avoid a real relationship with her in the first place. There was always that tiny fear prickling the back of his mind that something or someone would take her from him. It didn't help that Relena had suggested, years ago, that they avoided defining things between them. At first he thought she had done that for his sake, to keep him from feeling trapped. But over time he began to wonder if, maybe, she'd never wanted to shackle herself to him in the first place. Not that he could blame her. But that was one reason why her asking him for an engagement ring, all of a sudden, had thrown him so off-balance.

Even after fifteen years, he still hadn't managed to decode Relena. Understanding her was proving to be more complicated than hacking the most advanced mobile suit circuitry. Maybe, Heero mused, _that_ was the reason he had such a difficult time acting on his emotions around her - because he couldn't figure out _hers_ , or whatever the hell it was that she wanted.

Sex was simple enough, once Heero figured out the semantics of it. It was everything _else_ they struggled with, which struck him as odd, considering how advanced they were as teens in their ability to communicate with one another. He'd thought they'd cultivated a deep understanding, especially after all this time. Clearly, given the major misunderstanding that had cleaved them apart, he was wrong.

Heero continued to turn everything over in his mind, becoming lost in the haze of his thoughts as he walked. Normally he prided himself on his sharp attention to detail, but in the moment he was deeply distracted.

Which was why he failed to notice the well-manicured hand darting between the crowd and tugging on his jacket sleeve. Heero whirled around, jerking his clutched arm away while his free hand reached for his waistband, where he'd tucked his handgun. Just in case.

But the hand that had grabbed him belonged to a familiar face, accompanied by a curtain of long blond hair. Heero eased his combative stance, but glared stonily at his would-be assailant.

"Dorothy," he said in a dour greeting. "What do you want?"

"Well, hello to you too, Heero Yuy." Dorothy sighed and tossed her long hair over her shoulder. She was dressed immaculately, as usual, as if she were off to the office, or a charity luncheon, or wherever a woman of her wealth and influence might he slinking off to during the workday.

"You're as cordial as ever, I see," she purred, coolly arching a single brow. The look she gave him seemed to convey disdain and pity, all at once. Which did nothing to improve Heero's mood. "Rough night?"

"What do you want?" he repeated, his irritation mounting.

"Now, Heero." Dorothy splayed both her hands, which were covered in white gloves that were entirely unnecessary on such a warm day. "Is that any way to talk to an old friend? I believe we have quite a bit of catching up to do…"

Heero barely refrained from rolling his eyes, not caring the least about whatever it was Dorothy was up to. Probably hatching some scheme on the spot, which he frankly did not want to know about.

"Some other time," he growled. "I'm busy." With that, he turned his heel and strode back toward the Preventer building.

"Well, I saw Relena's rock last night," Dorothy said from behind him. Her words stopped Heero in his tracks. "I thought you might want to talk about _that_. But did you even know about it? Or was she hiding the engagement from you, too?"

Reluctantly, Heero turned around. "You saw Relena?" Dorothy's eyes flashed, and she nodded. "When?"

She gave a labored sigh. "I _said_ last night. You must pay better attention," she scolded. Heero rolled his eyes freely this time.

"When last night?" he said through gritted teeth. "What time?"

"Evening. We had dinner. Well," Dorothy corrected herself, "just drinks. It was… rather unpleasant." She sighed again, tapping her foot on the pavement. "Well, do you want to go somewhere and talk about this, or not?"

Heero frowned at her. "Why? What is there to discuss?"

"Plenty." Dorothy swept an arm toward the street. Heero's eyes followed the motion to a waiting town car. "Come. We'll have brunch."

Heero's frown deepened. "I already ate."

Dorothy's eyes rolled. "Yes, but you haven't had _brunch_." She snapped her fingers and turned toward her waiting car. "Let's go."

Heero gaped after her. _No one_ could just snap their fingers at him and expect him to respond. He let out a huff of irritation and stood perfectly still. He wasn't about to yield to the whims of some ridiculous, spoiled woman-

"Heero!" Dorothy called sharply to him as she stepped off the curb, and her driver moved to open the door to the backseat for her. "Are you coming or not?"

Cursing whichever deity was responsible for dropping him into this exasperating scenario, Heero decided he did want to hear what Dorothy had to say, since it concerned Relena. At the very least, she probably knew where Relena was, and Heero would find out faster from her than if he sat around Preventers HQ continuing to wait for his phone, or an open computer.

"Fine," he muttered before stepping off the curb and climbing into the backseat.

* * *

 _A/N: Hello, you lovelies! Thank you for your patience as I took a_ **very** _long time to update this story! It got away from me and I blame plot bunnies for diverting me... they are adorable but evil little things, you know... However, whenever I step away from a story and come back to it, I'm usually way more excited to see where it's going, now that I'm approaching it with fresh eyes. I hope you will feel the same way as you read!_

 _Also, in an attempt to keep up with our zombie fandom, I've made a new tumblr page under relenaforpresident (come find me!) and I've started posting fics to AO3 under my old FF pen name, AerisEithne. So, not to confuse anyone, but I'm doing this so that eventually I can have all of my fics in one place. It will take me a while to get everything posted there - I've been posting on_ here _since 2001, y'all - but that is my goal!_

 _As always, thank you for reading and following! I'm so curious to hear where you think this story is going... maybe not where you initially expected! What do you think is going to happen next now that Dorothy is more, er, involved? I look forward to hearing your thoughts, and really love hearing from those of you who reach out! Let's revel in our 1xR nerdom FOREVAH. :D_

 _Anyway, hope you're having a great week! At least we've got Monday down, you guys... it can only get better from here on out. :)_

 _Hugs & Heero!_

 _\- RFP_


	11. A Civilized Discussion

**April 8, A.C. 210**

 **Morning**

 **Brussels, Belgium**

Relena sat at her large mahogany desk, a mountain of paperwork stacked next to her keyboard. It was her first day back in the office since she'd taken a few days off to travel to Sanc for her birthday, an event that hadn't gone remotely as she'd envisioned. But Relena swept these thoughts away as she reached for another piece of paper scrawled with corrections that she would need to input into one of her department's many databases herself.

That's right, the Vice Foreign Minister was conducting data entry.

Why, she wasn't even sure. For some reason there was no one else around to do it. So Relena just suppressed another sigh and set about her task. Looking down at the paper in her hand, she frowned; it was barely readable. _What language is this?_ Her brows knit together as she attempted to decipher the chicken scratch before her, when the voice of her personal assistant, Alice, chirped over the intercom.

"Miss Relena? You have a visitor."

Relena all but chucked the papers off of her desk, grateful for the sudden distraction. She pressed a manicured finger to the intercom button in record response time. "Who is it, please?" Excited as she was, she never liked to be caught off-guard.

"Heero Yuy," Alice answered nonchalantly.

Relena felt as if the floor had dropped out beneath her.

"Wha- he is?" she asked shakily. But she quickly realized she'd forgotten to press the button to respond. Relena cleared her throat and tried again. "Send him in," she said, trying to keep her voice level.

But staying calm was a difficult feat in his all-consuming presence. Relena had to work to stop her legs from shaking underneath her desk. Her bodily response to his mere existence was unnerving; she was a professional woman. One would think she had learned, by now, to keep her cool.

Especially when she was supposed to be pissed at him.

True, she had all but forgiven him for his role in the giant mess she found herself in. Talking everything over with Quatre the other day had soothed a lot of her anger toward Heero. She had even gone as far to reach out to him herself, stopping just short of apologizing for her own actions. She wasn't quite ready to own up to everything; not just yet. She did, however, feel the need to explain herself to him, or at least try.

But he had some nerve, ignoring her calls and texts and just showing up at her workplace with no forewarning. _Just who does he think he is?_ Relena folded her arms over her chest and glowered at her door, awaiting the inevitable.

It opened with a soft click, which was kind of anti-climatic, considering. Since it was Heero, Relena expected him to burst through and leave a hole of splintered wood in his wake. Instead, he walked in slowly, cautiously, shutting the door quietly behind him without even looking her way. Relena drew in a shaky breath at the sight of his familiar rumpled hair, always a stark contrast to his sleek Preventers uniform, which was cut to fit his form expertly...

He turned and met her eyes, and it had the effect of a lightning bolt through her chest. His Prussian blues were steelier than the gun he'd first aimed straight at her, all those years ago. But, just like then, Relena refused to be intimidated by him. She matched his icy glare with one of her own.

"Heero," she said coolly, managing to regain some composure. "Why don't you have a seat." It wasn't exactly a suggestion, but she gestured vaguely toward one of the plush chairs in front of her desk that she reserved for guests.

"No thanks," Heero answered without a trace of emotion, his gaze cold and vacant. "I prefer to stand." He did, at least, take a few steps forward from the doorway as he said it. Relena tipped her chin up, refusing to give in to her wavering emotions.

"Fine, suit yourself. What brings you here?"

"We need to talk," Heero said sternly, his eyes tightening even more, somehow.

Relena scoffed and turned her head to the side. "That's what I said, when I called you," she snapped. "Or didn't you get any of my messages?" When she looked back up, Heero had closed some of the distance between them, coming to stop just a few feet from her desk, in front of the set of chairs that sat vacant. Still, he remained standing, his tall form looming over her. Relena, for her part, sat up straighter, determined not to shrink back and fall prey to whatever intimidation tactic he was trying to use on her. Anyway, she knew him too well. Frustrated as she was, she could tell there was something driving all of his bravado, and thought she could detect hurt behind his severe expression. He had, after all, entered quietly instead of barging in. She recognized the combative look in his eyes now as one of pure defense.

Well, he had his reasons for mounting defenses, she thought. They both did.

She watched Heero closely where he stood. A muscle feathered in his jaw as the tightness of his features started to fade. His eyes softened, the storm clouds gradually parting, and Relena swore she could feel oxygen returning to the room.

"Sorry I didn't call first," he said in a gruff voice. Relena sighed, her anger slowly ebbing.

"It's all right." She uncrossed her arms and clasped her hands in front of her, assuming a more businesslike position. "Now, please, sit down." She tried to sound a little friendlier since he had apologized for one thing, at least. Perhaps a larger apology was forthcoming…

Heero's eyes glinted, but he obeyed, folding himself into one of the armchairs in a fluid motion. His eyes never left hers, a fact Relena was painfully aware of. He just sat there, staring right at her with that intense gaze of his, until Relena nearly started to squirm.

"Well, you wanted to talk…" She began nervously. Heero nodded once.

"I thought we could attempt a more civilized discussion than last time."

Relena scoffed a laugh, recalling what had happened "last time." "Does that mean you're not going to manhandle me?"

Heero's stony expression stayed put, her words seemingly having no effect. "I wouldn't call that 'manhandling,'" he said with a hint of irritation. "I kissed you like I normally would. You didn't seem to have a problem with it. At first."

Relena felt her cheeks start to burn. "Yes, well I think we can both admit that things got… out of hand. Anyway." She sat up straighter in her seat. "What did you want to discuss?"

Now it was Heero's turn to laugh - a deep, masculine sound that reverberated in her large office. But there was a tinge of bitterness to it. "I want to know how this whole thing started." His eyes fell on her left hand, where the large diamond of her engagement ring sparkled up at them, a taunting reminder of how they had gone wrong. "You and Quatre," he added with a snarl. "How long have you been seeing him?"

Relena frowned at the question, but answered him honestly. "We've gone out a few times over the years. Never as anything more than friends. But, then-"

"Did you sleep with him?" Heero cut in. A flush immediately crawled up Relena's neck. Her mouth dropped open to respond, but then she didn't think he deserved one.

They'd had an agreement, after all. And she didn't know anything about any of the women he'd been with over the years… why all the outrage over who she was seeing, all of a sudden? It was unfair, and Relena was prepared to let him know it.

She watched as Heero's eyes narrowed at her silence. "I guess that answers that," he muttered, shifting somewhat awkwardly in his seat. But then he arched forward and rested his elbows on his knees, a predatory look creeping into his gaze. "When?"

Relena bit her lip and once again evaded the question. "I shouldn't have to answer that."

"After you'd seen me?" He all but spat the words, and the possessive way he regarded her was unmistakable, lust and anger colliding dangerously in his eyes. "Ever on the same day?"

"Now why would I do something like that?" Relena all but shrieked. Her heart was racing, and the way Heero's eyes appeared to be undressing her didn't help matters. How could he look like he wanted to kill her and devour her, all at the same time? It took her back to a place she had never wanted to return to with him, when he couldn't quite decide what to do with her - let her into his world, or silence her forever. Relena was tempted to kick him out of her office and slam the door in his face. How dare he come in there, accusing her like that-

"You mean like how you slept with me one week and got engaged to him the next?"

Relena's cheeks burned hotter as Heero sat back with a satisfied smirk. She wasn't about to let him have the final word, though.

"I never violated the terms of our agreement-" she started, but Heero abruptly launched to his feet and strode around her desk to where she sat. Relena pushed her chair back toward the wall, about to stand up herself, but it gave Heero the room he needed to come between her and the desk, boxing her in.

"Bullshit." He lowered himself to her, hooking the back of her neck with one hand before Relena could move another inch. She gasped involuntarily as he brought his face mere inches from hers.

"I've had it with this bullshit agreement," he continued hotly, his breath tickling her face as his nostrils flared. Relena resisted the urge to slap him.

"I thought I told you I'd had enough with the manhandling," she warned, her own irritation mounting. Heero chuckled in response, which didn't help.

"Fine. Tell me to leave and I will." His eyes sparked.

"I think you should go." Relena knew he had no intentions of going anywhere. Even worse, she didn't want him to - not really. "Right now," she added, but her voice shook.

She wasn't at all prepared for what happened next, given what usually occurred when things got heated between them. Something shifted in Heero's expression. It was over in a blink, but then he was releasing her and stepping away. Relena sat back in disbelief that she'd managed to disarm him so easily.

"All right. I'll go," Heero said in a low, husky tone. The words came out quiet, but his voice was thick with emotion. It was all Relena could do to keep from leaping to her feet and running after him - whenever he retreated like a wounded animal, he tended to have that effect on her.

Not this time; she was determined to stand her ground. But as she watched him cross the room, she realized with a sinking heart that they hadn't resolved any of the simmering tension between them. If anything, their interaction had only made things worse.

Relena felt something snap inside her as she darted to her feet.

"Heero, wait!" she called after him. He immediately halted at the doorway and turned back to look at her over his shoulder, his eyes wide in question.

"What?"

"I didn't sleep with Quatre." She clutched at her chest as the words tumbled out, fully aware of her vulnerability in giving up the one ace she'd had up her sleeve. She knew it meant she had officially lost this battle, but she no longer cared; she couldn't have Heero going on believing such a blatant falsehood. Even if she had wanted him to be jealous, just a tiny bit, she knew deep down that none of the anguish they'd put themselves through was worth it.

She watched Heero's face as a thousand different expressions seemed to wash over it.

"What?" he repeated, as if he hadn't heard her or didn't believe her.

"I said, I didn't sleep with him."

Heero turned around fully to face her, although he stayed close to the door. "You're telling the truth?"

"Yes." Relena exhaled, slowly releasing the breath she'd been holding, feeling a weight lift off of her chest.

Heero didn't look convinced, his eyes narrowing in her direction. "Why did he ask you to marry him?"

"Because he wanted to get married," Relena said simply. "And so did I. Like I told you before… he and I had…" She couldn't help but laugh at how absurd it all sounded. "Well. I guess we had an agreement of our own."

Heero frowned but took a few steps toward her. "Then… you're not in a relationship with him," he surmised, his frown deepening along with his apparent confusion.

Relena nodded. "I know it sounds crazy, but when you said you didn't want to get married, I decided to cash in on my agreement with Quatre. I was angry with you," she added more softly, "for not being willing to commit to me."

Heero paused where he stood and crossed his arms over his chest. "I never said I didn't want to get married. When you brought it up, it just... took me by surprise."

Relena couldn't help but sigh impatiently. "Did it really surprise you that I would want you to do something, after all this time?"

Heero was regarding her closely. "I didn't know what you wanted from me," he admitted. "I thought, in light of our agreement, that you didn't really want anything. Except sex." His eyes glinted at her.

"Well, it was more than _just_ sex," Relena huffed. "Or so I thought… or else I wouldn't have been waiting for you to propose." She tipped her head to the side, looking up at him expectantly.

Slowly, Heero's lips curved upward. "It was more than that." He strode back over to Relena, and the way he looked at her sent shivers cascading down her spine. "It still is."

He came to stop less than a foot away from her, and Relena realized she was holding her breath again. It was no wonder, then, when he reached for her, she felt as if all the air was escaping her lungs.

This time, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her gently toward him, closing the remaining distance between them. His other hand snaked over to grab her left hand, grazing over her ring finger.

"What are we going to do about this?" he murmured, his lips hovering dangerously close to her ear. Relena glanced down at her ring, her face so close to Heero's neck, her lashes brushed against his skin.

"Well, I…" She flushed as the reality of their predicament came rushing back to her. "I suppose I'd better talk to Quatre…"

"I think you'd better," Heero said huskily, his chest rumbling as he spoke. Relena chanced a look up at him, and was immediately ensnared by the hungry look in his eyes. He released her hand and raised his hand to her face, caressing her cheek with gentle precision before tipping her chin upward.

Relena couldn't resist teasing him, doing her utmost to regain the upper hand. "Oh?" She arched a brow delicately. "And why's that?"

"Because," he murmured, a smile slowly crossing his lips. "I'd like a new agreement with you."

Relena's eyes widened at the implication, but she urged herself to keep her cool. "And what would that be?"

Heero's eyes sparked, and Relena could feel the flames rising between them, threatening to engulf them then and there. He bent his head toward hers, brushing their lips together in a soft, torturously chaste kiss that belied any of their shared experiences from over the years, as if they hadn't already seen each other naked. Thousands of times.

He gave her a small, mischievous smile as he carefully tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Marry me instead."

The floor could have opened and swallowed Relena whole and she wouldn't have even noticed. She would have continued to float where she was, buoyed by words she had never dreamed would actually cross Heero Yuy's lips.

Then Relena remembered that she had lips, too, and she needed to use them to answer him. "Heero, I-"

 _Beeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

They were interrupted by the sudden blaring intrusion. Relena whipped her head around to discover the source of the obnoxious sound. "What is that?"

 _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

Heero looked just as confused, and annoyed at the interruption, as she was. Until his image began to dissipate, and the room around them disappeared into a dark, swirling void. Relena continued to tumble in confusion until she realized she was rolling. She cried out, but it was too late. She was crashing into… something.

She leapt up with a start, her heart racing, and took in her new… strangely familiar surroundings. "Heero?!"

She realized she was screaming his name when there was absolutely no need. Because she was on the floor of her bedroom, and her alarm was going off. It was 6:00 a.m. and time for her to get ready for work.

Relena stared up at the stupid object in utter disbelief.

A dream. It was only a bloody, utterly, soul-crushingly realistic, dream.

"Ugh!" Relena found her pillow, which had also wound up on the floor, and pounded it against the floor a few times before thrusting it back onto the bed. She proceeded to unleash a string of unladylike curses as she got up and finally silenced her alarm.

Relena traipsed into her bathroom, feeling deflated as she stepped into her shower. But as the hot water streamed over her achy muscles - no doubt due to her unexpected fall that morning - her world gradually came back to her. And she couldn't help but wonder… all those romantic things she'd imagined Heero saying… would he ever say anything like that to her, or was it only her pathetic wishful thinking that was capable of conjuring up such things? Was it even worth it to hope that they could just kiss and make up… just like that?

One thing was for sure, Relena decided as she pumped her grapefruit-scented body wash into her hands and worked it into a foaming lather… Only in her wildest dreams would Heero Yuy simply stride into her office, after all they'd been through, apologize for all of his wrongdoings, and propose to her, in one fell swoop. In fact, as Relena soaped herself up, she found herself laughing out loud at the notion. _Surely, hell would have to freeze over first…_

Her feeble laughter quickly dissolved into tears that mingled with the spray of water as she stepped directly under the showerhead to wet her hair. Then again, she didn't know whether she should laugh or cry at the ridiculous situation she found herself in...

 _How could I be so delusional?_

Was it because that was all she really wanted? For Heero to just come back to her and make everything right?

The answer, like so many other things between them, seemed simple enough, but was far more complicated than it needed to be. And given the radio silence that had elapsed between them over the past twenty-four hours, Relena doubted she would ever get the answer she needed to hear.

* * *

 _A/N: Shout out to greentbag for this evil little idea I put to use in this chapter... Actually, I planned on doing something like this in this story at some point, but I decided I just HAD to do it here. Sorry to those of you who are unhappy with this little twist... But I promise you that I have a lot of fun things in store! So please don't be too mad at me ;)_

 _Thanks to Mistaken-Miracles for reading this chapter over and giving it your seal of smexy approval! I'm sorry for messing with your mind in the process, but as always, I appreciate your input! I'll have to add a smexy scene in here somewhere... teehee..._

 _To the rest of my lovely reader friends... please stay tuned for more updates, hopefully sooner rather than later, and let me know what you think in the meantime! Your feedback really spurns me on to continue, and you never know whether something you suggest to me in the reviews may end up in here! I'm pretty flexible that way, actually, so let me know! :D_

 _Happy FRIYAY!_

 _\- RFP_


	12. Kismesis

**April 8, A.C. 210**

 **Mid-morning**

 **Brussels, Belgium**

Heero glared down his opponent from his dining chair. At least, that was what she had always been in his mind, even if her crazy eyebrows made her appear quite ridiculous when she was trying to be formidable.

On second thought, perhaps the wayward brows _were_ formidable in their own right. They split off in two different directions, making it difficult to detect whether she was scowling or smirking. Or some sinister combination of both.

"Hmm, what shall we order?" She smiled in that catlike way of hers as she drummed her polished nails against the menu.

Heero let out an impatient huff. They had been seated for a good ten minutes, and Dorothy had yet to utter one word about Relena, leading Heero to conclude this was all a massive waste of his time.

"I'm not hungry," he growled.

"I hear the eggs benedict is _divine_ ," Dorothy purred as if she hadn't heard him. Heero rolled his eyes.

She had chosen the restaurant, which was posh as Heero had imagined it to be, housed inside an equally swanky hotel. It was very busy, and very public. Two things Heero took pains to avoid at all costs, but Dorothy clearly enjoyed.

She snapped her fingers just then, and their waiter all but appeared out of thin air. Heero immediately felt sorry for the young man, who grinned down at Dorothy eagerly. _Run,_ Heero silently urged him. _Run while you can…_

"Are you ready to order, Mrs. Bodington?"

Heero watched as one of Dorothy's dual brows twitched. _Interesting._ Whatever that was, her change in demeanor was like lightning. She set her menu down before her and smiled sweetly up at the poor, clueless youth, but her eyes were cold as stone.

"Yes. He'll have the eggs benedict…" Dorothy sneered as Heero sat still as a statue. He didn't care what she ordered for him; he wasn't going to eat it. "And I'll have one grapefruit, halved, and one slice of sprouted grain bread, lightly toasted, with a half of an avocado, one hardboiled egg, and two slices of turkey bacon on the side." She watched like a hawk as the waiter scribbled furiously on his pad. Heero was sure that if the kitchen got even one detail of Dorothy's order wrong, the staff would never hear the end of it.

"And to drink?" he asked.

"I'll have a mimosa, please," Dorothy said, fanning her lashes up at the waiter.

He turned to Heero, who gave a shrug. "I'll have whatever's on tap."

"We have the Brussels IPA, sir," the waiter said. "It's from the local brewery."

"Huh, never would've guessed," Heero deadpanned. The waiter flushed and nodded.

"Yes, sir. It's very good."

"Heero!" Dorothy hissed across the table. "You can't order _booze_ with brunch." Heero gaped at her.

"You just did."

"I ordered a _mimosa_." Dorothy drew out the last word in an exaggerated fashion, flicking her eyes upward. "It's the _conventional_ thing to have."

Heero rolled his own eyes and turned his attention back to the waiter. "I'll have the beer. Thanks."

The waiter nodded but glanced sheepishly at Dorothy. "Uh, yes, sir. Coming right up."

Dorothy's eyes followed the waiter as he departed, but her words were focused on Heero. "You're impossible," she muttered.

"You're one to talk," he shot back.

Dorothy said nothing in return, but the upper arch of her brows curved slightly higher. The two continued to sit in stony silence, adamant against adamant, for several minutes, until their waiter returned with their drinks.

He set Dorothy's champagne flute and Heero's pint glass down shakily before them. Heero nodded his thanks and reached for his glass, eager to numb at least some of the annoyance he felt.

"Can I get you two anything else?" the waiter asked nervously.

"No," Heero and Dorothy replied in unison, although Heero tacked on a "thank you" afterward. Dorothy lifted her own glass to her lips and took a slow, practiced sip as the waiter slinked away.

"Ah, that's better." Dorothy set her glass back down on the table and smiled sweetly at Heero. He wondered what was in the drink, besides orange juice and champagne, that appeared to alter her mood so quickly. Whatever it was, it had the effect of a magic potion.

"Now, Heero," Dorothy began as she laced her hands in front of her. "We have business to discuss."

Heero resisted rolling his eyes again, although it was a struggle. "Finally."

He leaned forward, elbows on the table, which Dorothy clearly noticed and disapproved of, as her gaze flicked over him, her smile flattening. Heero didn't care; he wanted to get their conversation over with so he could go and talk to Relena, which he was starting to realize he should have just done in the first place. Unfortunately, Dorothy could be convincing, when she wanted to be.

"Tell me what you know," Heero barked, slipping into interrogation mode. Dorothy chuckled and reached for her drink.

"Well, we both know that Quatre and Relena are engaged." Dorothy practically spat the last word, then paused to take a long sip before continuing. "What we don't know is why. But I have a theory."

"What's that?" Heero asked automatically, although he wasn't really interested in whatever her "theory" was. All he cared about were facts, and figuring out exactly what went wrong with Relena, so that he could try to fix it. Unless he was already too late…

"They're doing this to spite us, obviously," said Dorothy.

Heero frowned. "Why?"

Dorothy's eyes rolled again. "Oh, honestly, Heero. Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"No," Heero glowered. "But you do need to get to the point."

Dorothy shook her head with a heavy sigh. "You're even more obtuse than I thought. They're in _love_ with us. Don't you see?" She spread her hands. "This is just some little game they're playing to get to us."

It was all Heero could do not to burst out laughing. "The only one who enjoys playing games like that is you," he said, suppressing a snort. "As for Quatre and Relena… that's not really their style." He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest. "But of course, an egomaniac like you _would_ think that this is all about you-"

" _And_ you," Dorothy huffed, flipping her long hair over one shoulder. "This is not a narcissistic conclusion to reach at all. I happen to know Quatre is in love with me, and always has been."

This time Heero snorted for real. "Then why hasn't he ever done anything about it?"

He'd known Quatre a long time, and while he might have thought the blond former Sandrock pilot could have developed a crush on Dorothy during the war, perhaps while they were all at Sanc together, Heero had been far too busy trying to keep the kingdom from becoming a mushroom cloud to pay attention to such details. That, and he'd become all too aware of the fact that Relena clearly had feelings for _him_ , and realizing that it was starting to make him feel things, too…

At the thought of Relena, Heero's entire body warmed. He needed to bring this pointless meeting to an end so that he could go find her.

But Dorothy was still talking.

"Well, we've never actually been single at the same time. And then I got married," she explained.

"You're delusional," Heero said flatly, and Dorothy's face instantly fell. "If he really wanted you, he wouldn't have let that stop him."

"Spoken like a true jackass," Dorothy snapped, her light eyes tightening into narrow slits. "And how is that working out for you?"

Heero ignored the question in favor of taking another swig of his beer. It was almost empty, which was unfortunate, since it was the one thing that enabled him to tolerate Dorothy's presence.

She let out another labored sigh, as if Heero were truly testing her patience. "Anyway, we know that there is no _way_ those two are a legitimate couple. Relena is definitely doing this to get back at you, after that little stunt you pulled recently." Dorothy's lips curled into a sneer over her champagne flute. "Which Relena told me all about, by the way."

Heero frowned. "What did she say?"

"She said she told you that she wanted to get married, and you said that you weren't even in a relationship," Dorothy recited with a satisfied smirk on her face. Heero grimaced at how spot-on her summation was.

"I didn't mean it like that," he mumbled, raking a hand through his hair. Dorothy shook her head with a "tsk."

"I don't know how else you could have meant it," she said almost gleefully. "And Relena reacted accordingly. But how she managed to get Quatre to agree to this farce of an engagement, I'll never understand-"

"What if it's not?" Heero muttered glumly.

Dorothy's brows lifted. "Not what?"

"Not a farce."

Dorothy looked at him as if he must be quite stupid. "Of course it is," she said, laughing breezingly. "Trust me, they are _not_ a couple. I've spent a lot more time around the two of them than you have. This is all just a ruse, meant to capture our attention."

Heero had no idea whether he could believe Dorothy or not. But as ludicrous as her speculation sounded, he couldn't help but want her to be right.

"What did Relena have to say?" he asked the other woman. "When you saw her last night."

Dorothy's eyes rolled for the umpteenth time that day. " _She_ said that Quatre has proposed to her several times in the past, and this time she finally agreed." Dorothy didn't look like she believed it for a second, though. "This was after I accused her of using him to get back at you," Dorothy added. "But she was trying to defend herself, like this is all so reasonable. Since she and Quatre both want to get married and start a family, they've just decided to do it together." She scoffed as if the mere thought disgusted her before reaching for her mimosa.

Heero frowned into his empty beer glass. "Like... an arranged marriage?"

Dorothy shrugged. "Something like that. Like I said, there's _definitely_ nothing romantic happening between them; that's for sure."

But now Heero wasn't so sure. He'd always known that Relena and Quatre were close; building on the friendship they'd struck up during the wars, their similar professions - not to mention social status - led them to cross paths fairly often. But Heero never thought anything of it when Relena would mention meeting up with Quatre at a conference, or even going to dinner with just him. Heero had never suspected there was anything going on between the two. Then again, he and Relena had stupidly agreed to have an open relationship, and so they never discussed who else they might be seeing. What Relena didn't know was that Heero couldn't be bothered to see anyone else; he was merely seeing her on her terms, which he never even bothered to question.

But had Relena been seeing Quatre on the side all along? Heero realized, with a sinking feeling in his gut, that it was a distinct possibility.

He'd been a fool. A clueless, utter fool.

As he sat processing this, the waiter reappeared with another round of drinks. Heero reached for his full glass of beer and took a hearty sip, but it tasted like paper on his tongue.

What if he'd been blind to this all along?

"So," Dorothy was saying, her own glass poised at her lips, "I was thinking, we should give those two a run for their money..."

Heero didn't know or care what Dorothy was getting at. He only cared about getting more alcohol in his system to numb his intrusive emotions.

Dorothy's eyes were glittering in a way that Heero knew to be dangerous. "I think we should date each other," she said, a mischievous smile snaking across her lips. "Or, better yet, get engaged-"

Heero was mid-sip and Dorothy's words threw him. Before he even knew what was happening, he was choking on the effervescent liquid. Heero rasped for air while Dorothy sat gaping at him.

"Oh, honestly. You're making a scene," she scolded him, as he clasped a hand to his throat in desperation. "Tell me if you can think of a better idea-"

"I can't," Heero gasped. He looked up to see their waiter jogging over to them, his face screwed up in concern.

"Sir, are you all right?"

"Water," Heero wheezed. But instead of going off to fulfill the request, the waiter moved around to the back of Heero's chair.

"It will be ok, sir, just hang on-" Heero wanted to yell at the young man to stop, but he was too late. The youth circled his arms around Heero's chest and began to apply strong pressure. Dorothy looked on in apparent boredom.

"He doesn't need the Heimlich," she sighed. "He's not choking. We haven't even had anything to eat yet."

"Oh…" The waiter mercifully let go of Heero, who slumped back against his seat. "Sorry about that," the young man added sheepishly. But as he was moving away from Heero, he bumped the table with his leg, sending Dorothy's newly-filled glass of mimosa straight onto her lap.

She shrieked and leapt up from the table. "This is Valentino!" She whirled on the waiter, her face red and eyes flashing.

"I'm so sorry ma'am!" the young man yelped, his own face turning several shades of red. He grabbed a cloth napkin off of the table and made to dab at Dorothy's dress, but she snatched it away from him.

"I'll do that," she snapped. "Bring me several more. Please," she added, although it was more of a command than a polite request. Venom seemed to ooze from her tongue.

Heero wanted to laugh at the whole scene, but his windpipe, and now his chest, were hurting. He needed to get the hell out of there…

"Well!" Dorothy collected herself and slipped back into her seat. "How embarrassing." Her gaze flicked around the room, and Heero realized they'd attracted several onlookers from the neighboring tables. Not that he cared.

"You're going to have to make that up to me," Dorothy hissed at him across the table. Heero just glared at her in response, until their waiter returned with a pile of cloth napkins for Dorothy and two glasses of water. The waiter set the items carefully on the table, apologizing profusely all the while. Heero thanked him and chugged his ice-cold salvation while Dorothy sat blotting napkins against her dress.

"I'm sure that'll come out," Heero quipped after he'd finishing taking another mighty swig of water. Dorothy glanced up at him, and her eyes were like ice.

"It had better," she said in what sounded like a veiled threat. As if she would enact her revenge upon him personally if it didn't.

Heero decided he'd had more than enough drama for one day. "Are we done here?"

Dorothy's glare turned downright glacial. "You haven't given any consideration to my proposal..."

"Not happening," Heero said flatly. "Even if it was a good idea - which it's not - there's no way Quatre or Relena would ever fall for it." He couldn't help but chuckle at the absurdity of the thought. "For one thing, they know we can't stand each other."

"That's why it's called acting," Dorothy countered. "I'm sure we could at least pretend that we like each other for the time being. It's not like either one of us is repulsive." Her lips curved upward. Heero arched a brow.

"That your way of trying to hit on me?"

Dorothy scoffed. "Don't be so flattered. Normally I wouldn't stoop so low." Heero knew that remark was supposed to sting, but he didn't care enough to be affected.

"How charitable of you," he retorted. Dorothy smirked at him.

"Well, you know what they say; opposites attract." She leaned forward and lowered her voice conspiratorially. "We could easily make people believe that we have a kind of _kismesis_ connection…"

"Huh?" Heero cut in, feeling newly baffled.

"You know, a 'kismet nemesis'?" Dorothy's eyes glittered. "It's basically a love-hate relationship. Some might mistake all of our arguing for banter, rife with sexual tension…" Her brows waggled suggestively.

Heero's beer tasted like bile, and he thought for a moment it might escape his throat and make an appearance on the table. " _You_ may think that-" he started.

"I don't," Dorothy snapped. "But for the sake of stirring up jealousy, I'd be willing to play the game."

Heero was already shaking his head. "It'll never work," he said. "I think the only thing to do is talk to Quatre. Tell him how you feel. If he feels the same way, he'll let you know." Heero frowned as he fully assessed the situation. "That is, if he can overlook the fact that you're married."

"Hmm… I don't know if I can count on Quatre to be assertive when it comes to this sort of thing." Dorothy pushed her lips into a pout. "He's always been so quiet and unassuming-"

"Or terrified," Heero added. Dorothy looked as if she wanted to smack him, but she prattled on.

"Anyway, you're right. I should tell him." She straightened herself in her seat, and pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Perhaps he'll be more receptive to my feelings once he learns that I'm separated..."

"You are?" Heero chanced another sip of his beer. "Since when?" He knew Dorothy had married some real estate tycoon a few years back, but he'd never met the guy. Of course, Relena had invited Heero to the wedding as her date - she was the maid of honor - but he had vehemently refused at the time. Not because he didn't want to spend the time with Relena; it was more about avoiding a day that was solely dedicated to Dorothy basking in her own bridal glory. But who did Relena wind up taking in his place?

Heero's mood darkened as he remembered. Quatre. _Of course…_ Who knew the kind-hearted former Sandrock pilot would have turned out to be such a snake in the grass?

Heero forced the thoughts away as Dorothy continued to discuss her separation. "It's recent," she said with what appeared to be a wistful smile. But then Heero couldn't be too sure.

"Is that a good thing?" he ventured.

"Since my ex is a lying, cheating scumbag, then yes," she said, her eyes gleaming over her champagne glass. "It's a _very_ good thing." She raised her glass back to her lips and tipped it back, finishing off what remained of her mimosa in a less ladylike fashion than before, as if she no longer cared for decorum. Heero was slightly impressed.

"Well, good," he said simply, not really knowing what else to say. "Go talk to Quatre, then." He gave a shrug. "Maybe it'll all work out." He could only hope so, for his own selfish purposes…

"Maybe." Dorothy nodded eagerly. "As long as he's not actually in love with Relena…"

Heero frowned at her. "I thought you said it's all a farce."

"I mean, it has to be…" Dorothy frowned, sounding almost sounded doubtful, which had Heero newly worried. Then he wondered if her mimosas were making her slightly more emotional; she certainly seemed to be showcasing a new vulnerability.

"We won't know anything until we talk to them," Heero said evenly, pushing up from the table as he spoke. "I'm going to find Relena."

Dorothy pouted up at him. "But we haven't even gotten our brunch yet! You can't just leave me here to eat all by myself…"

"Sorry," Heero said simply, although he wasn't all that sorry. Knowing Dorothy, she didn't take his leaving as a personal slight but was more concerned over how it would look.

"Take it to go," he suggested, pulling a few bills from his wallet to contribute to the meal. He had no idea what it would cost, since the menu didn't display any prices, but he knew it had to be expensive. He resigned himself to emptying his wallet when Dorothy reached up a hand to stop him.

"Please, don't embarrass yourself," she sighed. "I've got this covered. They'll just put this on my _husband's_ tab," she added with a cackle.

Heero didn't know how to respond to that. He just gave a nod and shoved everything back into his wallet before tucking it inside his back pocket.

"You had better hurry and grab Relena before she leaves for space," Dorothy warned as Heero made to leave. "I understand she's planning to meet up with Quatre at some conference or other." She waved a hand dismissively.

Heero paused in his tracks at this new information. "When?"

Dorothy shrugged one shoulder. "Sometime this week, I think. I guess you'd better ask her." She jabbed a finger in Heero's direction. "And do it soon. Because knowing Relena, even if this whole engagement is phony, she will see it through all the way to the altar, out of propriety." Dorothy shook her head sadly. "And so would Quatre. Unless I manage to convince him otherwise…" Her eyes sparked.

"Then get to it," Heero said gruffly.

"Same to you." Dorothy offered him a brief smile, but it faded quickly. "And this time, don't be an ass."

He frowned right back at her. "I'm not trying to be."

"Tell her how you really feel about her. Using actual words," Dorothy added with a stern shake of her finger. "And it wouldn't hurt if you showed up with an engagement ring, either, come to think of it…" She tapped her finger to her chin, looking as though she was launching a new ploy then and there.

But Heero instantly felt like he'd broken into a sweat. "Yeah… I don't think I can manage that by this afternoon."

Dorothy's eyes held a new gleam. "Leave that to me…" She began to cackle maniacally again, while Heero shook his head.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather let her pick it out herself."

Dorothy's face fell. "Heero, that's tacky."

He frowned and stood his ground. "I'd want to be sure she gets what she likes. And anyway, I'm not planning to propose to her now."

Dorothy glared sharply at him. "Why not? Quatre already beat you to it. How else do you expect to win her back?"

"I don't know…" Heero started. But one thing he did know was that he didn't want to discuss his plans with anyone else. He figured all he could do was be honest with Relena, and hope for the best.

Before he could take off, Dorothy stood up from the table, stretching her hands out to his.

"Well, goodbye and good luck," she said, taking both of his hands in hers. Heero was taken aback by her sudden politeness, but shook her hands in return.

"Uh, thanks," he said, then started to back away. But before he could drop her hands, Dorothy leaned in, her lips puckered. Heero knew it was the standard regional greeting and parting gesture - a kiss on each cheek - and not one he was fond of practicing. But he had gotten somewhat used to it from all the time he spent around Relena, who was never one to break protocol. So Heero thought nothing of it as he leaned forward, prepared to return the gesture.

He was not prepared for Dorothy to press her lips firmly against his, squeezing his hands, locking him in place.

Heero stumbled backward and blurted out his surprise, although he had no idea what he said. With the way the other patrons whirled on the pair, he'd probably cursed. Once again, Dorothy cackled.

"The hell was that about?" Heero all but shouted as he arched away from her, just barely managing to keep his voice down.

Dorothy had already settled back into her chair, and was dabbing at her smeared lipstick with a napkin. She smiled demurely up at him.

"Consider it payback," she said sweetly. Heero was aghast.

"Payback for _what_?"

"That unfortunate fencing match, so long ago," Dorothy said smoothly, a smile still playing on her lips.

"You're insane." Heero glowered down at her, all niceties forgotten. Before anything else could derail him, he turned around and stomped away from the table, leaving Dorothy to whatever wicked scheme she was plotting. He didn't need any more interference from her, or anyone.

What he _needed_ was to talk to Relena. Alone.

Heero hailed a cab to the Preventers building, where he immediately paid a visit to Une's office. The Commander informed him that his new phone was ready, which was the best news Heero had received in days. Not that he was especially reliant on mobile technology, but it was an effective way to contact Relena, without showing up wherever she was and startling her. Which he was determined to start doing less of…

He retreated to his room in the Preventers dorm, and the second his door was closed, he punched in Relena's number and placed the long-overdue call. He felt a sharp pang of disappointment when the call went straight to voicemail. Then he reminded himself that she was probably working and couldn't answer. Never mind the fact that she wouldn't recognize the number…

So Heero decided to do something he rarely did.

Text.

He sank onto his bed and opened a new message, staring at the blank screen for several minutes as he composed his thoughts.

What should he say?

Where could he even begin?

 _Relena…_ He began to type hastily. _It's Heero. I have a new phone…_ He backspaced and erased the last sentence. Did he even need to tell her that? She'd figure it out. She knew he was constantly replacing his phones for security purposes; no need to tell her he'd been drunk and stupid when he'd lost his last one.

 _Relena, it's Heero. We need to talk._

He frowned down at the phone, then erased that as well. It sounded too demanding, too forceful. And he knew he needed to be more contrite.

 _Relena, it's Heero. Can you call me when you have a chance?_

Now he just sounded like a wuss. Heero groaned and erased his words with a vengeance.

 _Relena, it's Heero. Please call when you can._

Heero read the message over a few times, still not entirely satisfied with it. Then again, he'd never considered himself gifted when it came to words and had always struggled to express himself… Something else he realized Relena knew all too well.

Would she understand this time, and maybe give him another chance?

Only one way to find out...

Before he could change his mind, Heero pressed "send."

* * *

 _A/N: Happy Sunday Funday, loves! I hope you enjoyed this longer-than-usual chapter... for the most part, I've tried to keep the scenes for this story short and sweet, but I just couldn't get enough of these two together... both of these characters have a way of chewing the scenery, if you know what I mean :D At first it was a struggle to pair them together, but the more I wrote, the more I began to enjoy their back-and-forth. Of course, Heero has little to no tolerance for Dorothy and her Machiavellian ways, but desperate times call for desperate measures, and he was just desperate enough to hear Dorothy out. I'm sure you're glad he didn't agree to go along with her scheme this time around, although it would have been fun... I couldn't see Heero ever going through with it. He's too much of a straight shooter, am I right? Now we'll have to see if this will work to his advantage when it comes time to reunite with Relena..._

 _So tell me, what are you hoping to see in the next chapter? Is it reunion time for our star-crossed pair? Does this story feel like it's coming to an end? I feel like we're getting there, but you know me... I like a long story with lots of dramatic twists and turns. Please let me know what you think and would like to see in the next installment!_

 _Thank you to all of the supporters of this story... you have been so patient waiting for updates, and I hope you're continuing to love it! And I appreciate your comments more than you could ever know! You guys make me feel like a "real" fiction writer and it means so much to me._

 _Hope you're having a great weekend!_

 _Love love love,_

 _\- RFP_


	13. Hopes Set High

**April 8, A.C. 210**

 **Early afternoon**

 **ESUN Government Center, Brussels, Belgium**

Heero's text arrived while Relena was in the middle of a board meeting that was already doing little to capture her full attention. And so when her mobile flashed with the incoming message, her eyes immediately darted to where she'd placed it to the right of her meeting notes. She saw only that she had a notification, so she swiped on her locked screen and deftly typed in her PIN code, not caring whether her colleagues noticed.

At the sight of the unknown phone number, Relena's hackles went up. But even before she opened the message, she had a distinct feeling who it was.

 _Relena, it's Heero. Please call when you can._

A rush of emotions came at her all at once. Relena couldn't decide whether it was a good feeling or not. Flustered, she closed the message without replying, setting her mobile back down, then tried to distract herself by shuffling through her notes.

But her attention had already strayed from the topic at hand - publishing a request for proposals to find potential builders to construct a state-of-the-art climate control system for the new Mars housing units - and was dangerously close to veering completely off-course for the remainder of the meeting.

What could Heero want? Had he gotten her messages? If so, had he only _just_ gotten them - too busy to return them in a more timely fashion - or had he spent a few days brooding before deigning to respond? Relena decided the latter was likely, knowing Heero as she did. But it remained to be seen whether he was being contrite, or whether he was still angry with her. She had a feeling the latter was true in that case as well. His message was certainly terse enough.

Relena took a sip of her hours-old coffee, her mouth turning down at the stale bitterness that soaked her tongue. Then again, she had plenty of other reasons to be filled with a bitter taste. She was torn between calling Heero back right away and letting him have it, or ignoring him for a few days, as he had her, letting him continue to sit and stew, and do a little stewing of her own.

She knew deep down, though, that would not be the healthy response. And since Heero was contacting her from a new phone number, something had likely happened to keep him from responding right away from the one that she knew. Furthermore, after the vivid dream she'd had of Heero that morning, part of her wanted to at least hear him out - a very strong, very curious part of her.

After the meeting ended, Relena all but dashed back to her office, nearly forgetting everything but her mobile in the boardroom. Once seated at her desk, her office door closed _and_ locked, Relena took a deep, calming breath, and reopened the text.

 _Relena, it's Heero. Please call when you can._

Rather than tapping on the number to dial, Relena spent a few minutes dissecting the brief message word for word.

 _Relena._ He'd started right in with her name, which he didn't need to, since he also identified himself right away with, _it's Heero._ But then skipping a standard greeting was textbook Heero; he never bothered with a "hi" or "hello," on the phone or in person. He was more likely to use "hey," but not in text message form. Relena was sure that would have looked odd coming from him, anyway.

 _Please call when you can._ The "please" was interesting; it was not a word that appeared often in Heero's lexicon. It made him seem almost… desperate. Which was as alarming as it was reassuring, and made Relena feel a bit smug. It certainly took the edge off the rest of his message. Telling her to just "call" would have come off as bossy.

With some amusement, Relena couldn't help but wonder if Heero had labored over what to text her as much as she was analyzing the final result. She tried to picture him nonchalantly dashing off a quick message to her, whatever first came to mind, then nearly burst out laughing at the image. Even at his most relaxed, she doubted Heero had ever been nonchalant a day in his life. She was sure her next picture of him was far more accurate: ruminating over the past few days, sleepless, anxious. She doubt he'd eaten a proper meal or slept in an actual bed or done anything to take care of himself since their unfortunate parting. Her heart swelled with a combination of concern and pity. She should do the right thing and end his misery, even if he had caused her plenty of her own.

But that was love sometimes, wasn't it? As heady and satisfying and sublime as it could be at its very best, at its worst it was dark and twisty and possessive. Devouring and all-consuming. Then again, that wasn't always a bad thing, she thought, especially when it came to passion; and theirs was simply off the charts. Although she knew she'd harbored a somewhat unhealthy preoccupation with Heero at times, the bottom line was, it was complicated. Perhaps loving someone like Quatre would be less so, and far more predictable and comfortable. Part of Relena craved that safe, simple life.

The only problem was, she didn't love him, and she knew it. And it would be difficult, if not impossible, to go into a marriage with that truth staring her in the face, arranged or no.

Loving Heero had left her lonely and bereft those times he wasn't around, or they just couldn't see eye to eye on their futures, when Relena wanted them to have a _future_ , singular. In her lowest moments, she sank into the deepest, darkest parts of herself. But when they were at their best, he left her breathless. He'd been the only man who had ever sent her reeling, emotionally and otherwise.

So what was she doing now? Delaying the inevitable, Relena realized. She knew she couldn't avoid a confrontation with Heero forever, any more than she could avoid making the choice that awaited her. Or had she chosen, already?

As Relena's fingers drifted over her touchscreen, her heart already knew the answer.

He'd asked for her to call, but she wasn't quite ready to hear his voice, battling the fears that continued to rage inside her as she tried to compose her thoughts. But since he'd chosen to text her after she'd actually called him and left a voice message the other day, she decided his new message warranted a similar response.

How tempting it was to send a trite, _Yes?_ Or an even breezier, _What's up?_ But Relena didn't really have it in her to be nonchalant, either. They were who they were, and she knew Heero would see right through her.

She decided to keep it simple, and honest.

 _At work. What would you like to discuss?_

It was a little overly formal, perhaps, but it would do the trick. At least it wasn't rude, although she supposed he could interpret it that way…

She was only slightly surprised that his answer came through right away.

 _Are you in Brussels?_

 _Is he?!_ Relena's heart began to hammer in her chest. She took in a deep inhale before typing a simple, _Yes,_ tempted to add, _Where are you?_ But she refrained, expecting she'd have an answer soon enough.

Heero did not disappoint with his rapid-fire response.

 _Can we meet?_

Relena's heart responded before her brain could even register what was happening, taking off in a wild canter, leaving her head spinning. She chided herself to calm down. Perhaps Heero wasn't even in Brussels at the moment; he could still be somewhere else in Europe, or even farther away. He had been in Sanc just days before. Perhaps he was hoping to arrange a meeting at a later date, not necessarily then and there.

Relena's eyes skimmed the message once more. No, there was definitely an urgency to his words, especially since he was replying so quickly. She wouldn't have been surprised to learn he was in her very building, or perhaps at the Preventers headquarters, mere blocks away.

 _Where?_ She asked next. His answer would, of course, determine how close he was.

 _How about that caf_ _é_ _you like._

Relena felt herself flush, knowing instantly which one he meant. She'd first happened upon it years ago, conveniently nestled between their two workplaces. She liked the rustic, unassuming brick-walled interior almost as much as she liked the coffee.

 _Ok,_ she typed, _what time?_

 _Half hour?_

Relena thought for a moment. Half an hour would give her enough time to send off a few work emails and freshen up before making the short walk to the café. Anxious as she was to see Heero, she didn't want to appear overly eager, hoping to gain the upper hand if she could. Then again, she also didn't want to delay too long and second guess whether they should even be doing this in the first place…

 _Ok,_ she typed before she could change her mind.

And then came his near-instant reply. _See you then._

Relena had to focus to slow her breathing again, refusing to get all worked up over a simple meeting. And anyway, hadn't they just seen each other, mere days ago? And just the other week they'd been tangled up together in her hotel bed…

The thought was enough to send her into shivers. Okay, so Relena could admit, simply meeting up with Heero was rarely as innocuous an occasion she was trying to make it to be. She was going to have to steel herself for this encounter, if she had any hope of leaving it unscathed.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Relena was rushing from her building to the nearby café _._ She tried to take a more leisurely pace, but she couldn't seem to stop her feet from surging ahead, as if she had little control over them. Anyway, it was a place she had been to thousands of times - many with Heero accompanying her - so delaying her arrival wouldn't have made any sense. She approached the familiar awning, and despite the early April sunshine, a familiar chill coursed through her.

Relena paused at the entrance, idly wondering if she was doing the right thing, before she shook her head and pushed the stained glass door open. Warm air and the inviting aroma of coffee and freshly baked pastries enveloped her, welcoming her inside as she stepped through the door.

She spotted him almost immediately, occupying their usual table, toward the back. His head was lowered, his eyes on his phone. But as soon as the bell over the door chimed, announcing Relena's arrival, Heero's head snapped up, and his eyes seized hers from across the room.

Slowly, Relena stumbled toward him as if in a daze, silently praying she wouldn't bump into any tables she passed or trip over her own feet on her way. Heero held her gaze the entire time, and the short walk felt like an eternity. When she finally reached their table, Heero stood, somewhat formally, she thought, half-expecting him to reach out his hand to shake hers in greeting. Instead, he simply moved to the side of the table where she stood, pulled out her chair and gestured for her to take a seat. So she did.

For a long moment, they just sat looking at one another. Heero looked a bit wary, she thought, no doubt as anxious as she was. Other than that, he was his usual, impossibly handsome self, something Relena couldn't help but be aware of- painfully so. But she couldn't let herself get distracted by that now; they had things to discuss. Her mouth dropped open, some sort of opening line poised on her lips, but at the last second she snapped her mouth shut, deciding to let him speak first. For once.

"Thank you for meeting me," Heero said at last, his words coming out in a low rumble. In the low-lighting of the café, his blue eyes were as dark as the night sky.

"Of course," Relena said quietly. "I figured we ought to meet, after… everything that's happened." Heero nodded, and he didn't look as if he was about to say anything else, so Relena forged ahead, hoping to keep the tone light and breezy. For now. "What brings you to Brussels? Work?"

"Sort of…" Heero glanced about them briefly before continuing, which Relena knew was a force of habit, given his covert vocation. "I had to get a new phone."

"Ah." That explained the new number, mostly. "How come?"

"I lost my last one." Heero reached up and raked a hand through his dark shock of hair, a quirk that Relena found endearing, still. Unfortunately, it only made her want to reach up and do the same, reveling in the silky texture of his strands between her fingers… "In Sanc," Heero added, his lips twitching slightly.

"Oh." Relena frowned, wondering if their argument from the other day had thrown Heero into an uncharacteristic state of forgetfulness. "That's not like you," she observed.

"Yeah." Heero shifted in his seat, his eyes still fixed on hers. "I haven't exactly been myself these past few days."

Relena bristled at that, unsure whether she should take that as an affront, as if she were to blame for sending him into a tizzy. She knew she shouldered some of the responsibility for how things had gone down, but so did he. Then Heero tipped his head to the side and gave her a half-smile, and she realized he was teasing.

"Well…" Relena offered up a slight smile of her own. "There has been a lot going on…"

"I'll say," Heero muttered. "Anyway, I came to see you on your birthday."

Relena's heart leapt. "You did? Where?"

"Sanc. You'd already left…"

"Oh… Right." She'd left with Quatre on the morning of her birthday, and they'd traveled back to Brussels together. She thought of Heero going back to the castle to find her, and her face colored with a fresh blush. She was about to ask him what he had come there to say, given how they'd left things, when a waitress approached their table.

"What would you like?" the young woman asked them in thickly-accented English. She looked to Relena first, who hadn't even glanced at the menu. Not that she had to.

"Ah, I'll have a coffee, please," she said, then looked back up at Heero. He nodded at the waitress.

"I'll have the same."

"Anything to eat?" the woman asked in return.

Relena shrugged, ready to decline, but then she looked at Heero again. His face was impassive, but there were dark circles under his eyes; knowing him, he probably hadn't had a decent meal in days. And anyway, it was going on two o'clock and she had yet to have lunch herself.

"I'll have the ham and swiss on a croissant, please." Relena ordered it knowing it was one of Heero's favorites. His eyes sparked at her from across the table.

"Make that two. Thanks," he said to the waitress. The woman nodded at both of them.

"Pomme frites?"

"Yes, please," Relena and Heero said in unison. His lips twitched upwards, and she felt herself flush. They'd long shared an affinity for the Belgian fries, and would share an order when they ate out together.

"Just one order, please," Relena added. Heero nodded in agreement, and the waitress darted off, leaving them alone again.

Now was the perfect time to ask Heero exactly what he wanted to talk about, although she could hazard a guess; still, she wanted to hear him say it, unprompted. So Relena laced her fingers together and held them primly in her lap, waiting for him to speak once more.

* * *

Heero watched Relena intently, grasping for the right words to say. She was looking at him expectantly, and he didn't want to risk saying the wrong thing and hurting her. Lately, it seemed he was incapable of doing anything else…

He gathered some courage when he noticed that her ring finger was bare. He couldn't help but be curious as to what she'd done with her engagement ring, wondering if she had given it back to Quatre or simply left it at home. At any rate, he hoped it meant that she wasn't going through with this wedding, at least not any time soon. And if it was still on, he needed to try to talk her out of it, as calmly and pragmatically as possible. He was all too aware that this moment could be his only chance.

"Relena... I'm sorry." The words tumbled out before Heero could calculate anything more intelligible to say.

"You are?" Relena's eyebrows rose along with her voice.

"Yeah." Heero lowered his eyes, hoping he could continue to sound articulate despite his frayed nerves. But, then, lack of sleep and proper care would do that to a person…

"I… overreacted about… this whole thing with Quatre." That was the closest Heero would come to referring to the engagement out loud. Part of him was still angry, but he was trying to heed Dorothy's advice, of all things; the last thing he wanted to do was come across as an ass.

Relena's brows were still arched, as if she didn't quite believe what she was hearing. "Well, I can understand why you were upset," she said calmly. Heero's own voice lifted in surprise.

"You do?"

"Sure." Relena shrugged one shoulder, as if they were talking about a far less touchy subject. "It was… unexpected, to say the least." Heero watched as she reached up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Despite her calm demeanor, he noticed her fingers twitching.

Heero nodded, his own nerves abating somewhat. "Yeah, well, I should have known it was what you wanted. It's my fault for not asking you sooner."

Relena's eyes widened. "Did you really plan to ask me, eventually?"

Heero didn't know how to answer that, exactly. Would he have gone on forever, keeping their relationship exactly as it was, if she hadn't mentioned marriage? Or would he have eventually come to the conclusion that he needed to ask her to spend the rest of her life with him, if that was really what she wanted?

Heero felt shamed that he hadn't thought to ask her, long ago. At the very least, he should have challenged their pointless "agreement." Who would have thought that a simple, flexible arrangement would prove anything but, leaving both of them more frustrated and hurt than they would have been if they had just embarked on a normal relationship? Whatever "normal" was, for two people in their peculiar positions. But Heero imagined it wouldn't have been all that different from what they'd already enjoyed, just with the added commitment.

It couldn't be that hard, he reasoned. So why had he been so afraid?

Watching her eyes, which seemed to be searching his, gave Heero the only answer he knew to be true. He knew it in his soul.

"Yes," he said. He had no idea what the weight of a simple "yes" could be, but then he wasn't the one asking the question. Instead, he watched Relena for her reaction. Her eyes widened again, but then she appeared to school her features.

"I see," she said coolly, looking down at her hands. Heero couldn't help but feel disappointed at her response. He'd hoped his admission would make her happy, but realized it was probably too little, too late. It was just as he'd expected, when he'd feared the worse - he'd already had his chance, and he'd blown it.

Heero furrowed his brows, racking his brain for something else to say; something that would set Relena at ease, and potentially redeem him in her eyes. But was there anything he could say to sway her, or was her mind already made up?

"Relena…"

No sooner had he started than their waitress arrived with a tray of beverages. Heero waited as she set down two steaming mugs of black coffee before them, along with a pitcher of cream. Relena didn't say anything, staring down at her lap, so Heero made a point to thank the woman for the both of them. She smiled in return, and told them their food would be out shortly.

Relena lifted her head then, her eyes following the waitress's retreating back. "Oh, I forgot to ask her for-"

Heero followed her gaze back to the table, where a glass container of sugar and various artificial sweeteners sat between them. He knew immediately what she wanted, and reached into the interior pocket of his Preventers jacket.

"This?" Heero set down a few packets of the organic stevia Relena always used. Her eyes went round as saucers, darting from the packets and back up to his face.

"You just… had those on you?"

"Yeah." Heero shrugged his shoulders, not seeing what the big deal was. He'd grabbed some the last time they'd gotten coffee together, knowing Relena had trouble finding it in her travels, especially if she was going to the colonies. He told her that, thinking it was a logical thing to do; he didn't see anything odd about the gesture.

He didn't expect to see her eyes well up.

"Oh, Heero…" Relena raised a hand to her face, placing her palm over her mouth, as tears freed themselves from the corners of her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Heero frowned and leaned forward, grasping her free hand in both of his. He didn't know what he'd done to upset her just now, but he'd be damned if he didn't try to fix it. He couldn't have her sitting there crying like this; not again.

Relena took a moment to compose herself, reaching for a napkin to dab at her eyes. "I'm sorry, Heero," she whispered, her mouth twisting downward. "I can't do this right now."

Anxiety fluttered in his chest. "Okay…" he started, hoping he could stall, and get her to agree to stay. Or at least continue their conversation elsewhere. They couldn't just leave things like this…

"Could we maybe discuss this somewhere more private?" Relena raised damp eyes up to meet his, and Heero felt an instant rush of relief.

"Of course," he said quickly. "How about your office. Or mine?"

Relena grimaced. "No… I don't want to talk about this at work." She frowned, her brows knitting together. Heero didn't know of any other place that could be deemed private enough, unless they went to her house, or perhaps a hotel room. But he didn't want to suggest either, at the risk of Relena taking it the wrong way… Not that he would mind resolving their issues and falling into bed together in one fell swoop, but he knew he would have to work harder than that to set Relena's mind at ease. And he wanted to prove to her that he wanted a real relationship with her, not just sex, tempting as bedding her was - and would always be - to him.

Relena seemed to come to the same conclusion. "Let's just meet up at my place later. After work," she clarified. "Unfortunately I have too much to do before this conference coming up later this week… Otherwise I'd love to skip out early." She sighed, and just like that, their charged conversation had devolved into small talk about work.

Heero nodded, remembering what Dorothy had told him about this conference - that Quatre would be meeting Relena there. It made the situation at hand all the more dire; at the very least, Heero owed it to Relena to tell her exactly what he felt for her before she left. Maybe it wouldn't be enough to convince her to end her engagement right away, but he wasn't about to give up without a fight.

Or, in this case, an impassioned discussion.

"We can take our food to go, if you want…" Heero could see their waitress emerging from the kitchen just then, carrying another tray in their direction.

"Oh no, that's okay." Relena waved a hand. "Let's stay and eat, and just… catch up for a bit. And anyway, I'm starving."

Heero smiled at that. He was, too, and he much preferred to share the meal with Relena than take his food back to the Preventers building and eat alone. Normally he wouldn't mind, but he figured he'd been alone enough.

He knew what he wanted now. And he didn't ever want to let go.

They ended their meal and Heero insisted on paying, despite Relena's protests. He also offered to escort her back to her office, which she agreed to after a brief hesitation.

"All right. If you insist," she said, her blue eyes flitting up to his as they stood from their table and exited the restaurant together. Heero held out his arm for her, as he usually did, and was pleased when Relena accepted, looping her arm through his.

They passed the short walk to the ESUN building in silence, any tension between them seemingly dissipated. As Heero scanned the sidewalks for any potential threats, he felt himself start to relax. For the moment, things felt normal between them; normal as they'd ever been.

Heero also found himself stealing glances of Relena as they walked, admiring her profile, from the girlish bangs that framed her face, making her look far younger than her thirty years, to the dark, curled lashes that peeked out over beautiful eyes, down to her pert nose and full lips. Lips that he'd had the benefit of kissing, more times than she should have ever allowed him. More than he'd ever deserved.

He was determined to earn his place by her side, if she would have him. He didn't know what it would take to get back in her good graces; he only knew he had to try.

They reached the ESUN building and Relena loosed her arm from his, at the same time giving him an easy smile. "I can take it from here," she said, tipping her head toward the entrance. "Our security is top-notch, you know."

Heero scoffed mockingly. "I don't know about _that_ …"

"Well, nothing could probably ever meet the sky-high _Heero Yuy_ standards, but we try," Relena teased, giving his chest a playful poke. Heero wanted to grab her hand and hold it to his heart. He wanted to pull her close and kiss her more deeply and passionately than he ever had, but knew now was not the time or place. They'd get there, eventually. He hoped.

His hopes were bolstered anew when Relena took advantage of their closeness instead. Standing up on her tiptoes, she pressed both of her hands to his chest and brushed a kiss to his cheek. This was not the standard European parting gesture, and was somehow more intimate than the full-on kiss Dorothy had stolen from him earlier.

Heero swore he felt flames bursting in his chest as Relena's soft lips caressed his skin, sending his heart rate into overdrive, and his thoughts tumbling over all of the places those lips had been, where he wanted them to go, and where he wanted to kiss her. More than anything, he wanted to lay her down and taste her, drink her in until all there was left to do was drown. He would drown in her, gladly, time and again.

Relena broke her contact with a shy smile Heero hadn't seen her wear in a long time… probably not since they were teenagers, and still virgins. It gave him the sense that they were starting over, in a way. He could only hope that they were.

Because if Relena was going to give him the chance to do things over again, he was going to take it.

"See you tonight," she said, her voice and eyes bright as she turned on her heel and bounded up the steps leading to the building's entrance.

Heero stood for a moment, watching her stride through the glass doors, his heart and mind already light years ahead of him, soaring on the promise of "tonight."

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you to everyone who's been keeping up with this story and continuing to give it love despite the long wait between updates! Once upon a time I thought this would be a short little fic, but you know what they say about best laid plans :P And anyway, I've been having too much fun to just end it abruptly... I hope you have been, too!_

 _As much fun as it's been to write this one, I do see the end in sight... pretty soon, anyway. If you are following my story_ Red Moon Rise _, then you already know that I'm also trying to write a novel right now, so I don't expect to be able to update all of my current fics as often as I'd like. But today I was inspired to add some words to this story, and I really hope you like them :D I miss sharing all the fluff, which I believe the world needs more of, desperately! But I need to try to make writing fluff my living, so I will be getting back to novel writing, post-haste :P_

 _Please let me know what you think of this chapter! I always love to hear from you!_

 _Hugs & Heero!_

 _\- RFP_


	14. Back to Basics

**April 8, A.C. 210**

 **Evening**

 **Brussels, Belgium**

For the second time that day, Relena found herself at the mercy of her mixed emotions.

Heero was with her in her townhouse, as promised; in fact, he had met her at her office at the end of the day and escorted her home, like he normally would. As if they hadn't recently suffered the biggest miscommunication of their entire relationship, and tentatively reconciled over coffee and croissants earlier that afternoon.

Despite feeling a little better about the situation, Relena was still a bundle of nerves as she watched Heero from her spot in the kitchen. He sat on the sofa in the adjacent living room, looking far less anxious than she felt. But, then, Heero was rarely one to look ruffled. Rather, he looked quite comfortable sitting in the spot he usually occupied when he was at her place, like this was just any other night. Relena couldn't help but shake her head in amusement. Leave it to Heero Yuy to send her world reeling, then waltz back in as if nothing was askew.

Relena did her best to focus her thoughts as she uncorked a bottle of wine. While she knew alcohol was probably the last thing they should be drinking together - given what usually happened _after_ they imbibed - she hoped it would help calm her nerves. She wondered if he, too, was nervous at all, even if he didn't look it.

She finished pouring their beverages - a nice, crisp Chardonnay, nothing fancy - and carried the half-full glasses carefully to the living room. Heero turned in his seat as she approached, and accepted the glass she held out for him. Relena perched on the couch beside him, although she left a good amount of space between them. Just in case.

They both seemed to be taking their time sipping, but Heero was the first to set his glass down on the end table next to him.

"Are you all right?" he asked as Relena continued gulping her wine. She flushed and leaned forward to place her glass on the coffee table in front of them, brushing a loose strand of hair back with her fingers as it fell in front of her face.

"I'm fine," she lied, righting herself and turning to face Heero. She could tell from his expression that he saw right through her fib.

"You're nervous," he observed, his eyes narrowing in on her. "Why?" He leaned forward, and Relena found herself arching back.

"I don't know," she said, hating how tongue-tied she felt all of a sudden. "Maybe because… we have a lot of issues to resolve."

Heero frowned. "There's no need to hash it all out now…"

"Isn't there?" Relena countered, leaning forward again unconsciously. "We have several years' worth of angst to untangle."

"Yeah? Then we should probably save it for therapy." Heero's eyes glinted at her. Relena gaped at him in return.

"You'd go to therapy?"

Heero gave a single nod. "If that's what it takes."

Relena's brows lifted. "For what, exactly?"

"For you to forgive me. And give me another chance." Ever so slowly, Heero moved closer toward her and reached for her hands. Relena sucked in a breath, hesitating for a beat before gingerly placing her hands in his. As she did so, she met his firm gaze unblinkingly, although it was difficult not to waver under its intensity. For a brief moment, she felt like the girl from long ago, so small and helpless, staring up at the killing machine with the deadly pilot inside who she knew, deep down, could never hurt her.

"I forgive you," she said quietly, squeezing his hands. "But you already apologized. Now, it's my turn."

Heero shook his head to the side. "There's no need."

"Sure there is," Relena protested. "I went and got engaged behind your back."

"Yeah, well. I kind of had it coming." Heero's lips curved upward. "It's partially my fault, for failing to act on my feelings for you."

Relena's heart was doing somersaults in her chest. "You did say that you would have proposed to me, eventually… did you really mean that?"

Heero's voice came out steady as his gaze. "I wouldn't have said it otherwise."

Relena took a slow, calming breath as she mulled this over. "Then I just have to know, Heero… what took you so long?"

Heero frowned, then sighed a bit uncharacteristically, shifting in his seat. It was clear Relena's question had made him uncomfortable, but she still felt she had every right to ask it.

"Relena, I…" Heero opened his mouth, then closed it, his frown creasing his features. He let go one of her hands to rake his hand through his long, unruly bangs. Relena had to fight the urge to do it for him. And anyway, she was more focused what he was trying to say. She only hoped he wasn't about to clam up on her again, not after she'd worked so hard to get him to open up, at last.

"Please, Heero…" she prodded him, squeezing the hand that remained curled around hers.

Heero appeared to take in a steadying breath, and leaned in toward her.

"Do you know why I never told you I loved you?" he asked, and his words immediately threw her. Relena had never heard Heero Yuy use "love" and "you" in the same sentence. In fact, he never said "love" at all. Her whole body tensed, and she feared whatever he was about to say next.

"Why?" she whispered, unable to resist voicing the question. After all this time, she _had_ to know.

Heero's eyes bored into hers for what felt like a full minute before he dropped his gaze.

"Because I didn't think I was enough."

Relena felt her throat tighten at his words, but this time she didn't dare interrupt. Instead she sat watching him, transfixed, as the man she'd long known as the perfect soldier was effectively unraveling before her.

"I didn't think I had anything to offer you," Heero continued, his voice a harsh whisper. "I still don't." Relena swallowed against the lump forming in her throat, wanting to reach out to him, pull him into her arms. For now she kept a tight grip on his hand as he slowly raised his head to meet her eyes.

"All I have… is everything I am. And that's yours."

Relena's hand flew to cover her mouth as she gasped, and the tears welling in her eyes sprang free. Heero's gaze softened, and the look he gave her melted her heart all over again as he lifted a hand up to her face. And with the gentlest precision, he ran his thumb under her lash line, drying her tears.

"You are the best part of me," Heero said softly, his eyes holding hers hostage. Relena didn't dare move, didn't breathe, as he spoke the words she had waited half a lifetime to hear.

"You are my soul, Relena. And I will love you till I die."

The dam broke then, the remaining tears Relena had held back flowing unchecked down her cheeks. And any doubts she'd had were cast aside as she flung her arms around Heero's neck and buried her face against his chest, unable to stand being apart from him for another moment.

* * *

Heero wrapped his arms around Relena and held her tightly to his chest. And for a moment, time seemed to stand still. He couldn't remember the last time he'd held her like that, but knew it had been a long, long time. Usually their coupling had an intensity and urgency to it; rarely did they do… this. Whatever _this_ was. It reminded him of more youthful, innocent times, when they first began to circle one another. It was only a matter of time before they came together and discovered what awaited them on the other side of innocence.

Absolute, utter ecstasy.

He craved it then like he always craved her, an addict counting down the seconds to his next hit. He wanted all of her, all at once, but for now he would be content with just a taste.

Heero pulled back from Relena just enough so that he could look her in the eye, and see if she wanted the same. Her eyes flitted up to his, her lips parted, and she pressed her palms flat against his chest.

And kissed him before he even had a chance.

Heero returned the kiss with passion, needing to express the feelings that threatened to overwhelm him. He held Relena close as he deepened their kiss, losing his hands in her long hair, his heart at last unburdening itself.

They kissed for a long while, and when they finally parted, they were both out of breath.

"Heero… that was…" Relena appeared to be at a loss for words.

"Yeah," he agreed, pressing his forehead against hers. "We should do that again sometime."

Relena laughed and pushed against his chest lightly. "Well, I was just thinking… we should probably wait to resume our physical relationship a while. At least until I've talked to Quatre."

Heero nodded, although he felt a bit deflated. Relena rested a hand on his arm. "It's just… I think it's only fair, since I dragged him into this whole mess," she continued.

Heero didn't think it was all her fault - Quatre did ask _her_ to marry him - but merely nodded again. Relena was looking at him expectantly, so he cleared his throat.

"I'm sure Quatre will understand," he said, trying to sound reassuring.

"Right." Relena sighed and sat back against the couch. "I certainly hope so." Her eyes were far away as her shoulders heaved. "He _really_ wants to get married."

"To you in particular?" Heero found himself asking. "Or in general?"

 _Is he in love with you?_ He wanted to ask. For once he hoped that Dorothy was right, and there was nothing romantic between them.

"I don't know…" Relena sank her cheek into her palm, resting her elbow on her knee. "I thought just in general, but I also think he really liked the idea of the two of us ending up together, because we want all the same things." She sighed again.

Once again, Heero thought of Dorothy and her rather bold proclamation. " _I happen to know Quatre is in love with me, and always has been…"_

"I'm sure he'll find someone else," Heero said with a shrug, deciding to leave Dorothy out of the conversation, for now. "Unless you think he's stuck on you…"

"I sure hope not." Relena's eyes widened, and Heero had to wonder if there was more going on than Dorothy thought.

"I didn't even realize you were seeing him." Heero shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Relena's eyes went even wider.

"Not like that!" she gasped. "We were only ever just _friends_. Honest." She reached over and squeezed Heero's hand, and he immediately believed her. "And actually, Quatre's the one who came up with this whole arrangement. I agreed to it years ago thinking it would never come to fruition… of course, I was _hoping_ you and I would be married by now." Her eyes danced up at him, and Heero felt a wash of guilt.

"So when he asked you again... you said yes because you were pissed at me?" Heero surmised. Relena flushed.

"Pretty much," she sighed. "Very mature of me, huh?"

Heero shrugged. "We've all done things out of anger that we end up regretting." He reached up to brush a lock of her hair behind her ear, and her flush deepened. "I'm just glad you're not going through with it."

Relena shook her head fervently, loosening her hair once more. "I don't know that I could have, even if I _was_ really angry with you." She leaned her back against the couch, nestling against his shoulder. "It's that silly agreement we had… it just made everything so confusing."

Heero let out a staccato laugh. "No shit."

Relena rolled her eyes beside him. "Well, I had to think of a way to keep you interested, you know…"

Heero sat up straighter, turning to face her with a frown. "What do you mean?"

"I suppose I feared that if I tried to get you to commit too early on, you would bolt." Her shoulders sagged. "So I thought if we kept things loose and easy, you might actually stick around…"

He was trying to see the logic in such a notion. "You mean… like reverse psychology?"

"Exactly." Relena nodded.

Heero's frown deepened. "I wish you'd just talked to me."

"I tried!" Relena threw her hands up. "But you _know_ talking about your feelings makes you uncomfortable. Whenever I get overly emotional, you clam up."

Heero knew she was right, and wished he'd done more to reassure her how deeply he had always felt for her. Maybe part of him thought she'd always known, and they didn't need so many words. But, clearly, he'd taken her for granted. It was up to him to make it up to her, now.

He slipped an arm over her shoulders and pulled her back into an embrace, resting his head atop hers. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I should have tried harder."

"Well, I'm glad we're on the same page now," Relena said softly. "Now, we just have to make up for lost time…"

Heero smiled, trailing his fingers up her arm. "Yeah? Where would you like to begin?"

" _Not_ with sex," Relena said sharply, pushing away from him slightly. Her gaze was hard and serious. Heero got the sense he was in for a lecture.

"Why not?"

" _Because_ , Heero. Our relationship has been _all_ about that… We need to start focusing on everything else."

His brow furrowed. "Like what?"

"Like what?!" He was worried Relena might explode on him. "Like other things we have in common, for starters… and… and our emotional connection."

"We love each other," Heero said simply. "What else do we need to have in common?" Relena looked aghast, but didn't immediately respond. "Anyway," he added, "you were about to marry someone you weren't in love with, or even sleeping with…"

"And that would have been a mistake," Relena countered. "I don't want us making a similar one."

Heero chuckled drily. "I'm willing to bet you and I know each other a hell of a lot better than you and Quatre do."

"Be that as it may, I still think you and I need to get back to basics. We need to prove to ourselves that we can have a relationship that isn't centered on sex." Her earnest expression dared him to disagree with her.

"If that's what you want," Heero said. "Although frankly, I see nothing wrong with having a healthy sex life."

Relena gaped at him. "You call this healthy?"

He cocked his head to the side. "How many couples do you suppose have this much sex after fifteen years?"

"I don't know." She knocked her shoulder against his. "This agreement of ours probably just made things way more exciting than they would've been, otherwise."

"I don't think so. I think it's just how we are together. That should tell you something," he added pointedly.

"Maybe you're right." Relena tipped up her chin. "We'll know for sure if we're able to rebuild our relationship successfully. And for that, I think we need a fresh start."

"All right," Heero said. "Just tell me what you want me to do." He was more than ready to move on from this misunderstanding and start anew, on whatever terms she decided.

"I want you... to take me on a date," Relena said, smiling broadly. "A real date."

"All right," Heero said again, thinking he must have taken her on plenty of dates before, but not wanting to argue with her. He supposed that since they were starting over, nothing he'd done in the past mattered, and he was going to have to step it up. "And when do you want this 'real date' to take place?"

"After I get back from my conference," Relena said. "I'll have talked to Quatre by then. So… maybe sometime next week, if you're around?"

He was determined to be around, one way or another. "That works," he said.

Relena smiled and moved to hug him. Heero pulled her into his arms and held her tightly again, grateful their talk had gone much better than he'd thought it would. Even though he'd have to let go of her in a moment and put any further physical bliss on pause… Heero knew things could have ended much worse. Relena could still be wearing Quatre's ring, and telling Heero to get lost. He smiled wryly at the thought.

Soon, she'd be wearing _his_ ring instead. But first he needed to pick one out… or propose and let her choose. But before all that, he needed to plan their first "official" date. Something he already knew he was lousy at. Heero groaned inwardly, realizing he might have to call in some reinforcements, and dreading who his romance consultant might turn out to be…

At length, they broke apart, although Heero thought he sensed reluctance on Relena's part. Hell, he was reluctant, too. He wanted nothing more than to keep touching and kissing her until they both blacked out from pleasure…

"Are you staying tonight?" Relena's words took him aback, after everything she'd said earlier.

"I thought you said you didn't want to have sex," he said flatly. Relena rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like _that_. But you shouldn't be driving back to HQ after drinking." Her eyes fell on his empty wine glass. "You can stay in the guest room."

"I had one drink," Heero said with a shrug. "I'm fine. I can go whenever you want." Not that he wanted to go…

"Oh, but you're about to have another…" Relena's eyes were full of teasing as she rose from the couch, picking up both of their glasses and sauntering toward the kitchen. Heero's eyes followed her out of the room.

"So you're planning to torture me," he murmured as he continued to admire her shapely backside.

"Mm-hmm…" Relena purred. "But you do deserve it." She returned with the newly-filled glasses of wine and handed one to Heero. He took it from her even though he knew he shouldn't; it was probably going to get him in trouble.

Relena's eyes were gleaming. "Cheers," she sang, clinking her glass against his.

Heero shook his head at her before taking a sip. "Dangerous woman..."

* * *

 _A/N: Well lovelies, we really are approaching the end of this story. Hard to believe, but I did promise you I would stick with this one till the end!_

 _I'd like to take time to sincerely thank each one of you who has reviewed... your comments really helped shape this story. I don't always let reviews steer me - and I will stick to my guns if I'm really determined to do something - but this was a story I didn't have much of a road map for, so I was more than happy to take a few detours :) I could have ended it a totally different way... who knows? So thank you again for gifting me with your feedback. Each comment is precious to me because I love fangirling over my forever OTP with all of you!_

 _Once again, I would love for you to share your thoughts as we sprint to the finish line. I really hope you've enjoyed this journey... detours and all._

 _Love love love,_

 _\- RFP_


	15. Kiss and Make Up

**April 8, A.C. 210**

 **Late night**

 **Brussels, Belgium**

Relena laid in bed staring up at her dark ceiling, her heart beating too wildly to let her fall asleep. Heero was sequestered in the guest room down the hall, and it was taking all of her willpower to stay put. But, then, she knew if she were with him, they wouldn't be sleeping, either…

The temptation to join him was strong, but Relena was determined to stick to her principles. She truly wanted a fresh start with Heero, and that meant ending what she had begun with Quatre, as gently as possible.

While she didn't think Quatre was truly in love with her, he was still a sensitive soul, and Relena couldn't help but worry that her rejection would end up hurting him. It seemed someone would get hurt no matter what she decided, but Relena knew she had to do the right thing. Then and only then could she return to Heero with a clear conscience and give their relationship the clean slate it deserved.

Agonizing as it was trying to pretend Heero Yuy was anywhere but under the same roof as her, Relena hoped that getting through this momentary trial would only make their relationship stronger. She truly believed that open and honest communication would pave the way to even better sex. It would be worth the wait to find out.

The thought gave Relena a fresh wave of excitement. And if she wanted, she could let herself ride that wave all the way to sleep, imagining Heero beside her, holding her, guiding her… Wrapped in that peaceful reverie, she was starting to feel herself drift when a sudden vibration jolted her awake.

Her phone. Relena rolled over and blearily eyed the device, all lit up on her nightstand. It only sounded once, so it must have been a text or email alert. She reached for the mobile and, sure enough, the envelope icon was displayed on her lockscreen. She tapped out her PIN and opened the message.

It was from an unknown number that appeared as a series of jumbled numbers and letters, and it had an attachment. Relena frowned, knowing better than to open attachments from any unknown sender, but a series of thumbnail images in the text gave her pause. Because the images were of a man and woman kissing, and they looked an awful lot like…

 _No._ Relena's blood went cold. Before she could try to reason with what she was seeing, her feet were swinging over the side of her bed, and sending her stamping out of her room and down the hall.

She halted outside of the guest room and rapped her fist against it. "Heero!" When the door didn't immediately open, she lost any remaining patience and opened it herself, flicking on the overhead light as she stormed into the room.

Heero rolled over in the bed, blinking awake. Of course, he was shirtless. Relena glared at him as he sat up and the blanket pooled around his well-toned torso.

"Huh? What is it?"

Without further preamble, Relena stomped over to the bed, her phone outstretched. "Why don't you tell _me_ , Heero?!"

Frowning, he reached for the phone and began to scroll. His scowl deepened, and he handed it back to Relena.

"Bring me your laptop," he said, his voice thick with irritation. Relena stood gaping down at him.

"Why? What for?"

"I want to trace this number and see who sent this to you," he grumbled.

Relena planted her hands on her hips as she glared down at him. "Aren't you going to explain yourself?"

Heero rolled his eyes. "This isn't what it looks like. Do you honestly think I would do this on purpose, to hurt you?"

Relena's face was already burning, but grew even hotter as her anger flared. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because I love you." Heero reached for her, but she took a step back.

"Not now," she snapped. "I'm mad at you." She thrust the phone back at him. "You and _Dorothy_? Really?! She's my friend, Heero!"

"Some friend," Heero muttered, running a hand through his hair, which was mussed from sleep. Relena had to work to ignore how sexy he looked, along with the thought of how nice it would be to crawl in bed beside him… Wait, no. She was still furious.

"Clearly Dorothy sent you these," Heero added, pointing at the phone.

"And why would she do that?" Relena cried. "Why would she want me to know that you and her were… _involved_?" She spat out the last word, hating the way it sounded.

Heero's eyes rolled. "We are not involved. We never were. This is just some crazy stunt she pulled to make you jealous."

Relena's brows shot up. "Why would she want me to be jealous? I don't get it..." She sank down on the bed, forgetting her personal vow to steer clear of Heero for the time being. He took full advantage of their proximity, moving to sit behind her, wrapping those strong arms of his around her and pressing her back against his broad, bare chest. Relena's own chest tightened, and she drew in a shaky breath.

"Heero… please explain." She twisted around to look him in the eye, working to keep her resolve. Those midnight eyes of his were always her undoing, but she was determined not to fall under their spell… not this time. "What were you even doing with her?"

Heero sighed, his face inches from hers. "She asked me to meet with her to discuss you and Quatre. I agreed, only because I didn't have a way to get a hold of you at the time. I was waiting to get my new phone," he added.

Relena arched a brow. "Why didn't you just come to my office?"

"I didn't think you'd want to see me," Heero said. "I thought I should at least call you first."

"Well, you could have shown up, anyway. I'm surprised you didn't."

"I'm sorry." His face was earnest, his eyes sincere. Relena felt herself relenting, although she still had so many unanswered questions.

"But why… why were you _kissing_?" The words, and the image of the two of them - the love of her life, and her best friend - sent a fresh shudder coursing through her. She felt like she was about to vomit.

Heero's face fell into a scowl. "She kissed me. I didn't _want_ her to. She just… did it. Then I got the hell out of there." He looked as disgusted as Relena felt. "You can ask her, although knowing her, she'll probably just lie. She wanted me to pretend to be dating her so you'd get jealous."

Relena's eyes bulged. "But why? What's in it for her?"

"Quatre."

"Huh?" Now Relena was even more confused. "Quatre?!"

"Yeah. Apparently she's in love with him. Figured she could make him jealous, too." Heero shrugged his shoulders. "She was under the impression that you and Quatre orchestrated a phony engagement to rile up the both of us."

"What?" Relena twisted in Heero's arms, ready to bolt up from the bed. "I have to call her. This is ridiculous…"

Heero tightened his hold. "Call her tomorrow," he murmured, his lips brushing her neck, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Uh-uh." Relena twisted out of his grasp. "I'm not going to let you kiss your way out of this…"

Heero's eyes glimmered. "I can do better than that, if you'll let me."

"No." Relena shot to her feet before Heero had a chance to grab her again. "We will discuss this after I talk to Dorothy. _And_ Quatre."

The sly smile he'd given her vanished. "You don't believe me?"

Relena sighed. "I want to… but you have to admit this looks bad, Heero."

His eyes narrowed to cobalt slits. "You got engaged to another man- who happens to be a friend of mine. But you're acting like I _cheated_ on you. How is that fair?"

Relena crossed her arms over her chest. "It's not. But I already explained myself to you, and this is new information."

"And I chose to believe you, but you won't do me the same courtesy," Heero growled. His face darkened, but Relena could detect the hurt beneath his stormy expression. "I was honest with you, Relena. Why don't you trust me?"

Relena's throat tightened, her heart pounding. How badly she wanted to believe him, but the trust between them was still so fragile. "I want to," she whispered through the tears that had an annoying way of showing up whenever she felt vulnerable, even if she was more angry than anything else. "But I'm afraid," she admitted.

"Of what?" Heero asked. Relena lowered her gaze to the floor, her cheeks growing hotter along with the rapid thrum of her heartbeat. Now she was too afraid to even explain why she felt that way… too afraid of losing what they had only just started to rebuild.

She heard Heero moving from the bed, coming to stand in front of her, before she could put any more distance between them. She raised her eyes slowly, taking in his near-naked form, clad only in his familiar black boxers. His face was gentle, questioning, mirroring her own fears.

He opened his arms, and she took a tentative step forward before allowing herself to fall against his hard chest.

"I'm sorry," she murmured against his bare skin. He was so warm…

He hugged her tightly to him. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone anywhere near Dorothy. I always knew she was trouble…"

Relena laughed drily. "Ugh, this is such a mess…" She sighed and tilted her face to look up at Heero. "Where do we go from here?"

He reached a hand up to her face, cupping it in his palm. "You can call Quatre and Dorothy, if you want. Clear the air. Then let them do whatever the hell they want, and we can do the same."

Relena nodded. This situation had gotten far enough out of hand. She just wanted to let the dust settle so she could move on… she _and_ Heero.

He was looking at her like he wanted to kiss her. So Relena closed her eyes, parted her lips, and let him. His mouth enveloped hers in an instant, and he crushed her against him. Relena looped her arms around his neck, pulling him even nearer.

And that was all it took for him to lift her in his arms and carry her back to the bed.

Relena broke their kiss and leveled him with a stare as he laid her down. "Remember what I said earlier, Heero…"

"No sex," he said gruffly. "I remember." His eyes glittered as he hovered above her. "You can stop me anytime," he said. And then he leaned down and captured her lips in another kiss, even hungrier than the last.

"I don't want you to stop…" Relena sighed against his lips, already breathless.

Heero paused to rest his forehead against hers, his deep blue eyes drawing her into their depths. "Are you sure?"

Relena nodded eagerly, casting any lingering doubts away. "I've missed you."

Heero chuckled, his breath tickling her skin. "It's only been a few weeks…"

And those had been a hell of a few weeks, Relena thought wryly. But she wasn't about to dwell on that now…

"Shut up and kiss me, Heero," she commanded, pulling him down to do just that. Heero's chuckle was lost as his lips greedily fed on hers. And when they parted, his smile was positively wicked.

"Anywhere in particular, or…?"

Relena gasped as Heero trailed more kisses down her neck and chest, hitching up her nightgown as he made his descent. She wasn't wearing anything beneath it, a fact he quickly discovered. And the growl of pleasure he made at the sight was enough to send her reeling, before his mouth even reached her center…

And when he did, Relena's eyes fluttered closed, her back arched, and she moaned and writhed against his touch, losing herself to the bliss only he could give her.

* * *

 _A/N: Ok, I lied... this story is almost done! ALMOST! Can you feel it?!_

 _I really am writing the last chapter, you guys... I just have so much more material, I have to split it up a little... but you'll forgive me, won't you?_

 ** _Stayed tuned for the actual - no really, no, like, I'm totally serious - conclusion of_ The Agreement _!_**

 _Thank you for all of your support! If you like this, you know what to do... please favorite/follow/review! Tell me what you'd like to see next!_

 _Love always,_

 _\- RFP_


	16. Love and War

**April 11, A.C. 210**

 **Evening**

 **L4 Colony**

Relena hurried out of the spaceport to the taxi awaiting her in the passenger pickup lane. She was supposed to be at her hotel an hour ago, but her shuttle had been delayed. She all but launched herself into the backseat as one of her bodyguards loaded her suitcase into the trunk, while the other climbed in with her.

Two bodyguards. It was a bit over the top, even for her, but then he had insisted.

Relena smiled to herself as she powered on her phone. She'd tried to protest, but there was little point in arguing. Heero Yuy had an annoying knack for getting his way…

Especially over the past few days… but, then, she'd enjoyed letting him have his way; he'd let her have hers, plenty of times… Heero was nothing if not giving. Relena's smile broadened as she opened her text messages. There were two waiting for her from the new number she'd saved as soon as he called her with it...

 _Call me when you land._

 _I love you._

Relena couldn't help it; she shivered at the sight of the words, even in text message form. No matter how much time went on, no matter how long they ended up being together, she knew she would never tire of hearing - or seeing - those words. Not when Heero Yuy was the one saying them.

She turned to look at each of her bodyguards on either side of her - one a burly man in his upper twenties, the other an enviably buff woman around the same age.

"You wouldn't mind if I made a phone call, would you?"

He answered on the second ring, probably trying not to seem overeager. But knowing him, he'd been watching his phone like a hawk.

"Hey," he said smoothly. "How was your flight?"

"Fine," she answered. "I'm glad to know this number is still in order."

Heero chuckled, a sound that made Relena ache with happiness. "You thought I'd ditch it already?"

"It wouldn't surprise me in the least…"

He laughed again. "Well, I figure some people need to be able to get a hold of me… 'some people' being my girlfriend."

His words thrilled her all over again, but Relena was determined to play it cool. "You? A girlfriend?"

"Yeah, well I'd like her to be more than that, but she's engaged to someone else at the moment…"

Relena sighed into the phone. "I'm sorry, Heero… I'm supposed to meet Quatre for dinner tonight. But it may take a while, so you'll have to be patient…"

"I know. I understand," he said, shocking Relena with his calm demeanor. "Let me know if there's anything I can do… maybe if I call Quatre myself and explain…"

"I think he'll be all right, like you said. And anyway, knowing Dorothy, she's already reached out to him by now…"

"Yeah, she didn't seem like she was going to waste any time," Heero said. "But if you need anything from me, let me know."

His words warmed her heart. "Oh, I do," she sighed. "But that will have to wait, too…"

Heero huffed into the phone. "Well, then. Hurry up and get back here so we can make up for lost time."

"I'll do my best." Relena closed her eyes, savoring their closeness, which she could feel across thousands of miles. It felt as if nothing could sever their bond, now. "I'll call you later tonight, all right?"

"I'll be here," he said. "I'm working, but you can call me whenever."

"And when will you be home so we can talk in private?"

By _home_ , she was referring to her house, where Heero was currently staying. Once he'd returned to Brussels, she saw little point in him staying in the Preventers' dorms; not when she had plenty of space in her townhouse. But they'd only slept in the guest room that one night, and then Heero had moved his few possessions into her room. On the one hand, their relationship was escalating quickly, but that was a refreshing change from the glacial pace they'd taken over the past several years.

Heero chuckled again. "Should you be talking this way in front of your bodyguards?"

"Oh, it could be so much worse," Relena said breezily, getting another laugh out of Heero. "Call me later and see for yourself."

"Relena…" There was an edge to his voice, a possessiveness that thrilled her to no end. How she longed to hear him groan her name under far different circumstances… but they would get there. She couldn't wait, but she would be back in his arms soon enough, their love even better and stronger than before.

"I love you," she said softly, hoping he could sense exactly how much.

"I love you, too."

They ended the call, and Relena had a feeling that was going to be the easiest conversation she'd have all day...

* * *

Relena had just enough time to check into her hotel room and change for dinner, although she texted Quatre that she was running late, just in case. She did her best to quickly freshen up her makeup, twisted her hair into a chignon, and slipped on the one cocktail dress she'd brought with her, along with a coordinating pair of heels. She was just dressy enough for the undoubtedly expensive restaurant Quatre would have chosen, but not _too_ dressy. She wanted to look nice, and her simple, classic black sheath accomplished that, but she certainly wasn't trying to turn heads.

After all, she was on her way to break up with someone.

It was the opposite of the dinner she'd had with Quatre just a few weeks ago, when he'd proposed. Relena's throat tightened at the still recent memory. She felt awful and was worried about hurting him, and she hadn't allowed herself to feel guilty until now. She'd pushed all those unpleasant feelings away while she and Heero were busy rekindling their relationship… Now, she had to go and end another one.

She knew it was for the best, but she was still anxious as she grabbed her clutch and a lightweight wrap sweater and left her room. Her two bodyguards were waiting in the hall, and followed her as she made her way through the hotel.

The restaurant Quatre had selected wasn't far from the hotel, but Relena had to take another cab to get there. She made it with a few minutes to spare and was happy, at least, to be on time for their reservation. But knowing Quatre and his staunch punctuality, she'd probably kept him waiting, anyway.

But as she was escorted to their table, she was surprised to learn that Quatre had yet to arrived. Perhaps his own flight had been delayed; then again, Relena thought he'd told her he was planning to be at the conference days ahead of her. Frowning, she pulled her phone from her purse, but she didn't have any missed calls or messages from him. He hadn't even responded to her earlier text; she opened it, but she hadn't received a "read" receipt, either.

Several minutes went by, and the waiter brought Relena a glass of water. She sipped and waited. She wasn't about to bombard Quatre with calls or texts, giving him the benefit of the doubt, even if it was unlike him to be tardy for anything. A half-hour passed, and she caved and ordered a glass of wine. Her waiter continued to check on her, and after an hour Relena got the sense that she would be asked to give up her table. She'd long ago finished her drink and contemplated having a second, but she wanted to keep a clear head. She didn't know whether to be worried or furious that Quatre had, intentionally or not, stood her up.

Relena looked about the restaurant, taking in the ornate surroundings as she watched for a familiar mop of blond hair. The entire room was so clean and serene and lovely, from the glittering chandeliers overhead to the crisp white table linens. And in the corner of the room, a jazz pianist had taken up residence, gliding over the ivories with effortless precision, filling the space with soothing melodies that were completely at odds with Relena's frayed nerves. It would have been the perfect setting for a romantic evening, and Relena almost wanted to laugh at the irony of her situation. It was to be the stage for the very opposite of a romantic date… if her soon-to-be ex-fiance had even bothered showing up.

After checking her phone for what felt like the thousandth time, Relena conceded her defeat. On the one hand, she was relieved their inevitably awkward conversation had been put on hold; on the other, she'd wanted to get it over with. Well, she would just have to wait some more, and try to keep her anxiety at bay while she did.

Rather than sit and eat all alone, Relena gathered up what dignity she had left, paid for her single glass of wine, and swept out of the restaurant, her bodyguards in tow.

Even though she was determined not to pester Quatre - oh, she would have called Heero _dozens_ of times by now, if he'd been the one to leave her hanging - once she was in the back of another cab, Relena finally dialed Quatre's number.

The call immediately went to voicemail.

"His phone isn't even on," Relena groaned, catching the eye of her male bodyguard.

"Calling the boss again?" He cocked a brow. On the other side of Relena, the female bodyguard shot a glare at her counterpart, as if to remind him whatever their client was doing was none of their business. Relena flushed and pocketed her mobile.

"No, just a friend," she said, not wanting or needing to explain herself any further. But now she was really starting to worry about Quatre… all of this was so unlike the courteous businessman she'd come to know. What if something had really happened to him? Something terrible?

By the time Relena arrived back at her hotel, her heart was in her throat. Quatre had given her his room number earlier, and she was determined to go check on him. If she didn't find him there, she was going to have to think of some other way to track him down. She could start checking flights, or… She swallowed around the tight lump in her throat and scrubbed at the tears that had formed in the corners of her eyes. She couldn't think straight, didn't even know where to start. She may not have been in love with Quatre, but she did love him as a friend. She couldn't bear to think of anything happening to him. She had to find him. But how?

 _Heero… Heero will know what to do._

Relena was dialing his number again before she even got out of the cab, half-stumbling in her heels as she made her less-than-graceful exit.

"Quatre wasn't at the restaurant," she blurted as soon as Heero answered.

"No?" He sounded as baffled as she felt. "How long were you there?"

"Over an hour… he never showed."

"Hm. That's not like him."

"I know… I'm really starting to worry."

"Have you checked his room?"

"That's what I'm going to do now…" Relena pushed her way through the revolving glass door and stepped into the glistening hotel foyer. The door only slowed her steps a little, and she was racing across the smooth marble floor so quickly she knew she was just asking to have an accident of her own. She was also giving her bodyguards a bit of a workout trying to keep up with her.

"Well, try to stay calm," Heero said smoothly. "You don't know that anything's happened. There's no need for you to panic now."

"I know," she sighed. "But if he's not in his room… then what?"

"I'll check his flight information," Heero said, reading her mind, as always. "Maybe he was delayed."

"Okay," Relena said breathlessly as she caught the elevator just before the doors slid shut. "I can send it to you right after I check his room."

"No need." And Relena thought she could hear the sound of Heero's fingers clacking over a keyboard. The mental image of him bent over his laptop, already starting the search for their friend was comforting. She would have smiled if she didn't feel so stressed.

"Okay," she said again, working to remain calm, especially when there were other people sharing the elevator ride with her - including her slightly winded bodyguards. "Thank you," she added more softly.

"Just try not to worry. I'm sure Quatre is fine. Something probably just came up with his business. I'm sure this sort of thing happens now and then, even to him."

"Sure. Right. Uh-huh." Relena paused to take a slow, deep breath, the calming kind she'd learned in yoga. The elevator came to a stop on the floor where Quatre was staying, and the doors slid open.

"Okay, I'm on my way to his room now. I'll call you back, all right?"

"Roger that."

Relena hung up the phone, then started counting down the room numbers she passed in the hallway before locating the one Quatre had given her. She paused at the door and drew in a shaky breath before raising her hand and knocking sharply. Her bodyguards lingered nearby, watching.

A beat passed. No answer.

Relena stared at the solid wood door, her anxiety spiking. _Don't panic._ She waited another beat, then knocked again. Still nothing.

She turned and glanced warily over her shoulder, back at her bodyguards, about to ask them to go get help - surely the hotel manager or staff or security could get the door open, and then she could make sure Quatre wasn't really in there, or if he was and he was sick or injured, they could help him - when the door was flung open.

Relena whirled back around, and gasped to see who stood before her. Not Quatre, but… Dorothy. In a silk robe that left disturbingly little to the imagination.

And later on, Relena would remind herself that the sight shouldn't have surprised her in the least - not after what Heero had shared of Dorothy's plotting - but in the moment, the shock of seeing her was enough to knock Relena over.

"Dorothy!"

* * *

 _A/N: GASP!_

 _The end is near... stay tuned!_

 _\- RFP_


	17. All Tied Up

"Hello, Relena," the other woman purred, flipping her - very mussed - long blonde hair over one shoulder. "What can I do for you?"

Relena gaped at her in disbelief. "What… are you doing here?"

"I should ask the same of you…" Dorothy yawned, stretched her arms over her head and arched her back with feline grace. She smiled at Relena, looking every bit like the cat that got the canary. "Shouldn't you be with Heero?"

Relena stood staring at Dorothy, feeling several emotions surging all at once, from shock to shame and rage, and then… no, just more rage. She was sure her face was changing colors, too, if the heat lashing her cheeks was any indication.

"Wh- why… you…"

"Did you get my present?" Dorothy grinned lazily as she stretched again, her lithe frame somehow blocking the entire doorway.

Relena craned her neck and tried looking past Dorothy to see where Quatre might be; but it was clear wherever he was, Dorothy was not about to share. "What present?"

"Oh come on, Relena, have you forgotten already?" Dorothy tilted her head to the side, her eyes glittering. "Or should I send them again?"

"Them?" Relena frowned. "What are you-"

"The photos?" Dorothy grinned just as Relena caught on. And again, she knew she shouldn't have been surprised - Dorothy was indeed the culprit, who had somehow blackmailed herself. Relena gaped at her.

"How'd you do it?" She was annoyed as hell, but part of her still wanted to know. Dorothy's grin widened.

"I hired a photographer, silly. I knew Heero was flustered enough to agree to meet with me. And then he was so distracted… I had him right where I wanted him." She raised her hand to inspect her nail beds. "It was too easy, really… I knew you'd get jealous and go running back into his arms." She lowered her hand to her side, violet eyes gleaming. "And, naturally, I told Quatre all about it."

Relena wanted to smack the smug look off the other woman's face, but she was done playing into Dorothy's hand. "Where is Quatre?"

Dorothy's eyes flicked to the side, but she folded her arms over her robe and didn't otherwise move. "He's… a little tied up at the moment."

Her so-called friend's coyness was getting old. Relena crossed her own arms over her chest and began stamping one foot. "You'd better move out of my way, or I'm going to make you."

Dorothy's eyes lit up. "Ooh, Heero has been rubbing off on you, hasn't he? For your sake, I hope that's not _all_ he's rubbing…" She cackled.

"Dorothy! That's enough," Relena snapped. "I just came here to see if Quatre was all right-"

"Oh, he's fabulous," Dorothy cut in, waving her hand. Relena's eyes narrowed.

"All right, then. I just need to speak with him, briefly, if you would be so kind." It was impossible to keep the sarcastic edge from her tone. "Then I will _happily_ be on my way, and you can go back to… whatever it is you're doing." She gestured helplessly.

Dorothy delivered another devious smile. "I think you know perfectly well…"

"Ugh. Spare me the details," Relena sighed. "Now, may I speak with Quatre? Please?"

Finally, Dorothy stepped to the side, giving Relena just enough room to cross the threshold. "Be my guest." She bobbed her torso in a slight curtsy, the smirk never leaving her face.

"Quatre?" Relena called as she stepped further inside the suite, to a sitting room with an ornate tufted couch that complemented the rest of the tasteful decor. But her fiancé was nowhere to be seen.

"Relena?" His voice was coming from behind a closed door on the left side of the suite. It had to be the bedroom. _Oh, boy…_

Well, Relena wasn't about to barge in _there._ She paused outside the door, wringing her hands together. "Can we… talk?"

Quatre's answer was a nervous laugh. "Uhhh…"

"I told you…" Dorothy appeared behind Relena, flashing her feline smile. "He's tied up at the moment."

And then Dorothy turned the knob and let the door swing open.

"Dorothy!" Quatre yelped, but it was too late.

Relena leapt backward before she could get a full view, but she already saw far more than she wanted to. "I'm sorry!" she cried, running for the sitting room, her face burning.

"Relena, wait!"

Dorothy was snickering, but Relena could just make out the soft reprimand Quatre gave her. Politely asking her to untie him…

Well. That was not an image Relena wanted to dwell on. She supposed it was good, then, that she and Quatre definitely weren't going to be getting married. Heero Yuy had definitely ruined her for other men; he was the only one she ever wanted to see in a precarious position like that…

Which gave her a downright naughty idea for the next time she would see him….

Relena was still flushed when Quatre entered the sitting room, now fully dressed, although his hair was rumpled, his face as red as her own.

"Relena, I'm so sorry," he said, coming to a stop a few feet in front of her. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, trying uselessly to smooth it. "That was… I didn't mean for you to see that."

Relena felt her cheeks grow hotter. "No, I know… it's not your fault, Quatre." She leveled a stare at Dorothy, who was still lingering in the doorway.

"Well, you _said_ you wanted to see him..." she started.

"Dorothy," Quatre cut in, his voice and countenance weary. "Would you mind giving us a minute?" He looked at her imploringly. Dorothy's lower lip jutted out, but she turned and sashayed into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Quatre heaved another sigh and turned back to Relena. "Again, I'm really sorry…" His aquamarine eyes were pained, pleading. "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Relena sighed, too, although it faded into a hoarse laugh. "Oh, Quatre… I can't blame you for any of this. But you are sweet to apologize." She smiled and reached over to grasp his arm. "All I want to know is… are you happy with how things turned out?" She waggled her brows. "Or do you need me to help you escape from Dorothy?"

Quatre broke into a laugh. "No, that's all right… The truth is, I am happy." And he _looked_ happy; now, his eyes were practically dancing. "Actually… I kind of always had a crush on Dorothy. But I never did anything about it because she was always involved with someone. Then once she got married, I gave up any hope that _anything_ would ever happen between us…"

Relena nodded sympathetically. "I know exactly how _that_ feels." Her own on and off relationship with Heero was enough to make her head spin. Only now was she starting to feel like everything they shared was enough to bind them together… forever.

The past few days with Heero had rekindled the hope she'd always harbored in her heart. Now, she needed to trust that everything was going to work out exactly as it was meant to, because they were meant to be. Now, more than ever, she truly believed she and Heero were fated… although fate had taken them on a few detours over the past several years.

Fate either had a wicked sense of humor or enjoyed playing cruel jokes; Relena didn't know whether she wanted to laugh or cry over the winding path that had led her here.

She chose… a combination of both.

Once she started laughing, it was hard to stop, until tears were mingling with her giggles. Quatre joined her, and they stood laughing for what felt like several minutes, until Dorothy emerged from the bedroom looking at the two of them as if they'd each sprouted a second head.

Eventually they were able to compose themselves. Then, after Quatre apologized several more times for losing track of time and missing their dinner, Relena was finally able to give him his ring back. It was a bittersweet moment, and Dorothy's vulturous presence made it more nerve-wracking than it would have been already. But Quatre was gracious as always, and Relena left his suite feeling more lighthearted than she had in weeks.

Although Relena had to wonder, as she turned down the hall, whether Dorothy would pounce immediately and demand Quatre give the engagement ring to her, or insist that he buy her one of her own. But, of course, she would have to finalize her divorce first… Relena did not envy the mess that Dorothy would have to clean up in that regard.

Then again, maybe some things were worth it.

Relena smiled to herself as she made her way back to the elevator, and her bodyguards fell into step behind her. She assured them that everything was all right, then placed another call to Heero.

"Did you find Quatre?"

"Yes. He's fine. Just preoccupied… with Dorothy."

"So she went for it," Heero said.

"Oh, she certainly did." Relena shook her head to the side. "Well, at least that's all over and done with… now, we can all move on."

"Good," he said. "What's your plan for the rest of the night?"

"Hmm… well, since I missed dinner I'll probably just order some room service and relax," Relena said. "It's been an… interesting day." And boy, was _that_ an understatement…

"That sounds like a good idea," Heero said. "You should rest. You've got a busy week ahead."

"Oh, so you've hacked my itinerary again?" Relena teased.

Heero huffed a laugh. "Maybe."

Relena laughed, too, as she exited the elevator onto her own floor and maneuvered toward her room. "So, what about you? What are you up to tonight?"

There was a pause before he answered. "Not much."

"Hmm… why does that sound like you're up to something clandestine?"

He laughed again. "You know me too well."

"I like to think so." Relena fished her room key card out of her clutch, and inserted it into the slot on the door. "Then again, it has been a long time…"

"Yes, it has."

The door clicked open, and Relena gave it a push and stepped into her suite… which was dark, except for dozens of candles that cast the room in a dim, warm glow.

She gasped and took an involuntary step back, nearly dropping her clutch and her phone. "Heero?"

He emerged from the shadows, his own phone pressed to his ear, a smile playing on his lips. In his other hand, he held a bouquet of what had to be two dozen red roses.

"Surprise," he said.

* * *

 _A/N: Surprise, indeed! Now raise your hand if you saw that one coming..._

 _I_ promise _the end is nigh. One more chapter to go, lovelies! Thank you, as always, for all of your support! Please let me know what you think of the almost-ending... as Relena asked Quatre, are you happy with how things turned out? How do you think it will all end?_

 _I hope wherever you are that you are having a blissful, restful Sunday Funday. And for my American friends: happy Super Bowl Sunday! Go Pats! ^_^_

 _Hugs & Heero!_

 _\- RFP_


	18. A New Agreement

Relena couldn't move. He'd shown up by surprise plenty of times before, but this time she truly was not expecting him. A feather could have knocked her over.

She remained still as Heero lowered his phone and approached her, more tentatively and earnest than usual. He paused a few steps in front of her, frowning. "I'm sorry… did I frighten you?"

"No," Relena breathed. "I'm just… genuinely surprised. How did you pull this off?" Then again, this _was_ Heero Yuy…

His smile returned, and he moved around her to shut the door, leaving her bodyguards waiting in the hall. But instead of answering, he wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I thought you were working," Relena said after they'd parted. Heero's eyes were glimmering in the candlelight.

"I was," he said.

Relena frowned up at him. "You didn't happen to tell me where."

"You never asked."

She rolled her eyes at his canned response. "Silly me." Her brows furrowed. "When did you even get here?"

He'd seen her off at the spaceport just that morning… to this day, Relena still did not understand the machinations of Heero Yuy.

"I took a Preventers shuttle, right after yours left." He nuzzled against her and planted another kiss, this time to her neck. Relena sighed and leaned in to his touch.

"Oh, so you're on an _actual_ mission? Or you just decided to follow me to space?" she teased, reaching up to tug on his tie.

"That's classified," Heero clipped. But his eyes were dancing.

"Of course it is," Relena sighed, placing her hands on his chest. He was dressed in a black suit, complete with a perfectly pressed white dress shirt and tie. He looked, in a word, irresistible. And he seemed to be thinking the same thing of her as his midnight eyes drank her in.

"You look beautiful," he said. And then he kissed her again, squarely on the lips this time.

"So do you," Relena said with a smile, earning a laugh from Heero. God, it was good to hear him laugh… "And these are beautiful, too," she added, gesturing to the roses he was still holding. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me." Heero broke their embrace briefly to walk over to the nearby coffee table, where he deposited the flowers.

"I should put them in water... " Relena mused.

"I'll take care of it," Heero said. With both hands freed, he took her back into his arms. Relena rested her head on his chest, relishing each wild beat of his heart.

He led her over to the couch, identical to the one in Quatre's suite, holding her hand as he directed her to sit. And that's when Relena began looking around wildly.

The candles… the roses… her lifelong love, lowering himself before her… bending one knee…

 _Wait. No. He can't be. Ahhhhhhh..._

"Oh, God, Heero… are you going to propose?!" Relena's hand flew to her mouth, tears automatically flooding her eyes. Now that the moment was here – once she registered that this was really, actually, _finally_ happening – Relena could scarcely get a hold of herself.

Heero raised his head, and his gaze was so soft and loving, Relena could feel herself losing her heart to him all over again.

"Heero…"

He lifted her hand to his lips, and pressed a kiss to her palm. Then he lowered his gaze to the floor. "Huh. That's weird. I must have dropped this." He picked up his key card, and grinned mischievously as he tucked it inside his shirt pocket.

And then he raised himself and sat down beside Relena, looping an arm around her shoulders, chuckling under his breath. She gaped at him for a full minute before recovering, and landing a not-at-all hard smack to his arm.

"Heero! That wasn't funny!"

His chuckle deepened, his chest rumbling as he pulled her in for a lingering kiss. Relena kissed him back, but she wanted to smack him again. He deserved it for toying with her like that.

"I'm not proposing to you now," he murmured as their lips parted. He tucked a finger under her chin, keeping their faces close. "Not like this. First of all, I need a ring… and I figure I should let you pick it out. Or at least tell me what you want… I want to get you something you'll like."

Relena was still breathless as he used his other hand to trace his fingers over hers, caressing her ring finger.

"After all," he added, his eyes gleaming. "You're going to have this one forever."

"Let's hope so," Relena quipped, working to keep calm against the rapidfire beating of her own heart.

Heero raised her hand back to his lips. "I love you, Relena. And when I ask you to marry me, I want it to be special. I don't want there to be any doubts in your mind that this is exactly what you want."

"I already know what I want," she breathed, pressing both her hands against his broad chest. "I want you, and only you, for... forever, Heero Yuy." She smiled through the tears that now fell unchecked down her cheeks. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He smiled and brushed his thumb over her cheeks, sweeping her tears away, as he always did.

"I think I can manage that," he said, his smile reaching his eyes.

"Oh, you _can_ , can you?" Relena teased, tugging on the lapels of his blazer. "I'm not letting you go again. Not ever."

"I'm not going anywhere. And neither are you." He drew her closer to his chest, his hands roaming her back as he kissed her, deeply and thoroughly. Relena kissed him back with equal passion, clinging to every breath of this moment, praying it would never end.

No… that their lives would be made up of moments like this, every day from now on, as long as both their hearts were still beating.

"Come on." Heero rose to his feet, keeping her hands in his, drawing her to stand beside him. "Let's go get some dinner."

Relena arched a brow. "You don't want to stay in and order room service?"

"You're always saying we don't go out enough," Heero said as he went around the room, extinguishing the candles. "So let's do it." And then he was heading for the door. Relena beamed and followed after him.

* * *

After an evening of dinner, wine and dancing – which was, perhaps, the biggest and best surprise of them all – Relena was practically floating on air when she and Heero returned to the hotel suite, both eager to end their romantic night on a high note.

And hours later, nestled in Heero's arms in the dark of night, Relena heard him utter a hushed, near-reverent, "Marry me."

She bolted upright. "What did you say?"

"Hm?" Heero stirred beside her, stretching and circling his arms around her waist from behind, securing her in his hold again. "What?"

"Did you just propose to me, Heero?"

He sat up, his arms still around her middle. "Uh… I…"

"My answer is yes!" Relena flung her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his lips, tumbling back down beside him.

"Wait…" Heero sat up again, breaking their embrace. "That didn't count. I was half-asleep. Let me ask you for real…"

Relena shook her head, reaching for him again."You don't need to. Everything about tonight was perfect. I don't want anything more than this."

Heero drew in a breath, hesitating. "Are you sure? I don't even have a ring…"

"I don't care about that." Relena snuggled against him. "A ring just symbolizes commitment... you've already given that to me. That's all I ever wanted."

"All right…" Heero returned her embrace, and Relena's heart soared. "Then when do you want to do this?"

"Hmm…" Relena lost herself in thought for a moment, then brightened. "I've always wanted to be a June bride…"

"As in this June…" Heero asked slowly. "Or next year?"

"Why not this June?" Relena tilted her head back to look at him.

His eyes widened. "I guess… but that's only two months away. Does that give you enough time to plan?"

"Sure it does." Relena smiled as it all came to her, clear as a summer day. "We _could_ get married in my hometown… I happen to know of a pretty nice venue we could get for cheap..."

Heero gaped at her. "You want to get married in the Sanc castle… in two months?"

"Yes." Relena pressed her hands to his bare chest, her excitement brimming. "Why not?"

Her new fiancé looked absolutely, adorably bewildered. "You really think we could pull that off?"

She grinned up at him. "I think you and I can do anything we put our minds to. Don't you agree?"

He smiled back at her, his eyes more serene than she had ever seen them. At last, they were on the very same page, one chapter coming to a close while another adventure was just beginning.

"I couldn't agree more," he said.

And then they sealed their new agreement with a kiss.

 _The end._

* * *

 _A/N: Well, everyone... we did it! It's over!_

 _Thank you to each and every one of you who took the time to read, review, follow and favorite this story. You never fail to bring me joy. And I hope you enjoyed this one! It was a lot of fun to write overall, even if it did not turn out any way like I expected when I set out writing it... that's half the fun, right?_

 _Don't be surprised if I disappear for a little while, now... I have to finish writing my YA fantasy novel, and that involves, oh, you know, focusing on one thing at a time. But I will be back! I'd still like to finish up my other pending fics. Fan fiction, especially of the 1xR variety, will always hold a special place in my heart._

 _So cheers to ending another one and giving Heero and Relena their happily ever after... and cheers to you!_

 _Love love love,_

 _\- RFP_


End file.
